Volturi and Cullen
by Catherine-PJO
Summary: EJ is the son of Aro and Elizabeth Volturi! Elena is the daughter of Rosalie and Emmett Cullen! This is their story! First fan fic and i really suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1:Prologue**

How about I start by describing how things in Voltera,my home are. Voltera is little city in Italy were a powerful coven of vampires live. They live in an undergroung castle under the oblivious humans. The people here have absolutey nothing to fear about since no one is allowed to hunt in Voltera. Although for the past few years no one in Voltera hunts humans.

As for who those vampires are???I'm sure you have guessed already,but I'll tell you anyway:the Volturi. The leaders of this family,and the kings of all vampires, are Aro,Marcus and Caius. The eldest of them is Aro,followed by Marcus and then Caius. Aro has short black hair, an average height,he is well built and although the decisions are made by all of them, his opinion is more important than the others. He also has the power of being able to see each and every thought someone has had through just a touch. His mate Elizabeth(or Liz as he calls her) met him when she was still human. Her power it to transform into any animal she wants. She ingnited a fire within him that he never felt before. He wanted a normal life for her but he couldn't stay away. He couln't keep those breath-taking green eyes or her amazing blond locks that hung in front of her eyes out of his mind. Due to an unexpectable event though he had to turn her and they have been together ever since.

Marcus on the other hand is really tall ,has shoulder length brown hair and is married to Demitra ( or Demi).He can sense the bonds that lie between people(quite useless if you ask me,but anyway). The two met when they both were vampires so there was no big deal about them being together. And last but not least Caius. The youngest of the three,powerless and with the looks of a 20-year-old boy. He is always angry and ready to rip people apart. His mate Anthedora( or just Dora) is the only one that can calm him enough to let the other two do what they have to during missions.

The rest of the Volturi are the guard which consists of really powerful vampires like the twins Jane and Alec, Felix,Demetri, Chelsea and many others. You know about their powers so I won't bother you with that. As for who am I???I am Edward James Aro Volturi,the **biological** son of Aro and Elizabeth Volturi, prince of Voltera and the unexpected event that led to my mother's transformation.I also go by James or EJ. I am considered to be the most powerful vampire the world has ever known. Few know of my existence and even fewer know that I'm not entirely vampire. You see I can change my scent and hide my heartbeat so no one can understand what I am. On my next birthday which is February 4th I will be 2500 years old. Wow I never gave it much thought but I'm pretty old. I officially joined the Volturi a few centuries ago, because before that I just travelled all over the world relaxing and having fun. The fact that I don't sprarkle in the sun has also been pretty helpful so I don't complain.

And I think I forgot to tell you the most important thing about me. I am unbelivably,irrevocably and unconditionally in love with Elena Lilian McCarthy Cullen, daughter of Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen and Emmett McCarthy Cullen. And im also the luckiest man alive (sort-of) because she loves me back!!!!!!!!

**It's my first attempt of a fan fic so I would really like it if you reaviewed!!! Just to show there is some interest in this story thank you!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**Chapter 2: Preparations **

Elena Lillian McCarthy Cullen. The most wonderful,beautiful and unbelievably breath-taking woman I've ever met. Of course if you ask anyone else they'll say that I'm too whiped!!! It's true but I love every second of it. Here I am sitting in my room thinking about my angel. In a few minutes Jane will be here,telling me that we have to depart for our mission. I still don't get why we need a private jet when I can just teleport us wherever our intervention is needed. We recently found out that a vampire in south America is building an army of newborns to take out the Cullens. Why do all nomads have an issue with the Cullens. First it was James who the Cullens defeated but almost lost Bella, the first human to enter the Cullen clan's lives Then it was Victoria and her own army of newborns. Those newborns had gotten out of control so Felix,Demetri and Alec went to stop them, so the Cullens faught for just a short period of time and noone was that fight a pack of werewolves had sided with the Cullens. A few months after Victoria's elimination Rosalie Lilian Hale came into the picture. A human whose blood had the effect Bella's blood did to Edward, but only this time around it was Emmett. He had found his own "la tua cantante" as my father likes to call it.

To everyone's eyes(including mine) Rosalie is a total bitch. But according to Elena once you get to know her she is not that bad at all. She says that Rosalie is the exact opposite. Funny, caring , a good friend-siter-daughter-mother but that only applies to her family and the people she loves. I've got to give her something though. She is REALLY beautiful. All vampires are beautiful (don't get me wrong) but she has that something that makes the hair of the back of one's neck stand up and tickle. She is absolutely stunning. She has long,blond hair that go till a litle below her shoulders, big gold eyes and a body any supermodel would be jealous of.I guess that's where my baby gets her looks what Elena says is true then there is no wonder how Emmett fell in love with her. But enough about Rosalie. Enough about anything but the mission I have in my hands since Jane is heading this way. And there is the knock.

"Come in!!!"

'James I hope your ready because we are to leave. But before that your father would like to talk to you',Jane said.

'Tell him that I'm on my way. And Jane???' I said…

'Yes James???' she answered with that respectful formal way she uses whenver we go on a mission

'Stop being so fucking formal because it gets on my nerves!!!!!' I exclaimed frustrated.

'Feisty huh? Why so enraged though?' Jane replied with her usual mocking tone.

'You seriously expect me to answer that?' I asked with the are-you-kidding-me look.

'Ooooooo come on!!!! You are not the only one that miss her okay? Do you know what it to not have my best friend here? To have something personal to tell her but can't???Do you?' wow Jane is really angry. I mean she even tries to use her power on me,which of course does't have Any effect on me, but still.

'Best friend? She is my WIFE for fucks sake!!! And I can't go see her because the Cullens have found out about Maria and want to be extra careful,especially towards Elena, Nessie, EJ and Bella. And they don't even have to cause we will take care of it. That's what makes see red even more!!!!!' I yelled back at her. Oh Nessie is Bella's and Edward's daughter and EJ and Bella are Nessie's and Jacob's children. EJ stands for Edward Jacob Black, after his grandfather and father, and Bella's full name is Sara Isabella Black, after her grandmothers. They are twins and were born about 4 months ago,but of course look like they are 3 year-olds. EJ is more like Jacob ,both in apperance and the whole wolf thing, while Bella is more like Nessie.

'Yeah yeah don't give me the whole "she is my wife" shit ,cause that won't make me or the others miss her less. Now let's go. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we see her. Arguing won't help!!' Jane said.

'I hate it when you get all reasonable and logical, but you are right. Let's go!!!' I said back.

'Always am Jamie. Always am. Now get your sorry ass to the throne room quickly so we can go!!!'

'Yes sir. So yes Sir!!!!' I said and even did the whole army gesture. She rolled her eyes and with a smile she went to make sure everything was perfect for our mission. And I made my way to the throne room where my parents,aunts and uncles were sure waiting!!!

**The throne room**

As I was heading towards the throne room, I was wondering what my father wanted to talk to me about. I mean just an hour ago we were discusing our stratery. Who were needed to come, who was to stay and everything we go over before a mission. I guess I will find out soon enough. Pushing the enormous door forward I went ,at a human pace, to stand right before the ancients, bowing in the process.

'Father, Jane informed me you wanted to speak with me' I said raising from my bow. My mother lifted herself from my father's lap and came to me.

'Actually honey we all wanted to talk to you' she said giving me a hug which I gladly returned.

'Always so formal… I understand your being formal when guests are around. But when it's just us why do you do that??? Now come and give your old man a good-bye hug!!!' My father said rising from his throne. I of course did as he requested and gave him a hug.

'I am sure you didn't invite me here just before we leave on a mission just for good-bye hugs. I mean we are going to be back in 24 hours, so there must be something else. Am I correct Uncle Caius???' I told my Uncle who was thinking of what he would do to his mate when they were alone. He imidiately snapped out of it and looked embarrased at me.

'Sorry about that Jamie. It's just that my husband can't keep his hands to himself whenever he is to go on a violence-involved mission.' My aunt Dora said.

'Don't worry about it Aunt Dora. I have got used to it after all these years. But wait didyou say that Uncle C. is coming too???' I asked turning towards my parents.

My mom was quick to answer that.' Well, your birthday are coming up in a few months and since it's an important birthday and also the day when we pronounce you Prince of Voltera , we wanted to give you a special present. Well we……' she started saying but dad interupted her.

'And also we wanted to get that smug, sad and annoying expession off of your face. You look like somebody kicked your puppy, son.' But he was then cut off by Aunt Demi.

'OOO hush. Well baby J. you do look like somebody kicked your puppy but still your father shouldn't bring that up, right Aro dear???', she said and turned towards my dad and shot him a murderous glare. My dad actually looked a little scared for just a moment but he quickly composed himself again.I can't blame him for being scared some reason everybody gets terrified by that look.'Please continue Liz' aunt demi told my mother.

'Thank you Demi. Well as I was saying before you father interupted we wanted to give you something special . So we bought you a house and we also ORDER you to stay there until your birthday.'

'And what is so special about this house that uncle Cauis has to come with us???' I didn't mean that I didn't want my uncle with me but he had said that unless he is needed he would like to stay here. So why is he needed to come after all??? My uncle then answered.

'Well someone is needed to keep those goofballs in order after the mission ends and since you are ORDERED to stay in your new house, I will be that someone.' He said again emphasising the word ORDERED.

' So where is that house anyway???' I asked really intrigued.

'Well it's in Forks, Washington.' My aunts and mother happily a few moments i just looked at them shocked. I was trying to comprehend what they said.

'You have to be kidding me!!!!!! I get to spend 2 MONTHS with my baby???' I asked still not believing what I just heard. When they nodded I threw myself at them. My father and uncles looked at the scene before them with identical grins, really proud of their idea. After a few more minutes there was a knock on the door and Demitri picked his head in to tell us that we were ready to leave. Uncle Caius and I say are good-byes and rushed to the jet. Now I know why dad wanted us to fly there with the jet.

Forks here we come!!!!!!!!!

**Next chapter is Elena's point of view. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Any comments , criticism and copliments ( I really doubt the last one but anyway) are most welcome!!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight

**Chapter 3: Fight**** (Elena's POV)**

It's been almost a month since I last saw my teddy bear. I don't know if I can stand this much longer. We may be talking on the phone almost everyday but it's not the same as having him wrap his strong arms around me while we are sleeping. And the worst part is that I have no clue when we are going to be able to see each other. Just a few days ago my Auntie Alice had a vision of a nomad named Maria in which an army of newborns leaded by Maria were coming here in Forks to claim my uncle Jasper. Maria wants uncle Jazz for herself, but of course my uncle has eyes only for Alice, so when he tells Maria that, she is going to unleash her army and try to wipe us out. But the problem is that even with Jacob's pack helping us we are outnumbered. And my parents won't let me fight because of my stupid heartbeat and the blood that runs through my veins. I just can't stand it and I don't know how my cousin Nessie can stand it. I guess she wants to be able to protect the twins if anything happens but still. She doen't want to fight not that Bella and Edward would let her but how can she not want to fight???

Anyway, back to my problem. We don't know when Maria is coming so the ones that have blood flowing through their veins, who unfortunately include me, are never left alone. And that means that EJ can't teleport here so I can relinquish his touch and get lost in his big, round , red eyes. Although he doen't hunt humans his eyes are red from the day he was born. I just want to run my hands through his smooth, short , brown hair and pull his face towards mine so that I can kiss those soft , experienced and capable of anything lips. Just be like we have been ever since I turned 7. Sneak into my room when my parents are out hunting and show me how much he loves and misses me. And after that just cuddle up together, he on his back and me on his broad, strong chest, him most of the times playing with my wedding ring and silently asking me when I am going to tell my parents.

It's not that I don't want to tell them, it's just that I'm afraid of what they will do to him. He may be the most powerful vampire -sort of- the world has ever seen but he wouldn't do anything to fight them back cause he knows that it would hurt me. They don't know how much he means to me so no one would be able to stop them from hurting my Jamie. I love him with everything that I am and the only reason I haven't moved in with him in Voltera is that if I do move to Voltera , that would fuel their anger and hatred towards my husband and I of course can't let that happen. And so I wait to find the courage and tell them I'm in love with the Prince of Voltera.

"ELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", oh shit my mom, Rosalie was talking to me all this time.

"Sorry mom. I just got a little distracted",I told her with a sad tone

"By what exactly young lady?", she is in full mother mode now. Shit. " It's only us here so nothing could have gotten you in such deep thought" How do you tell your mother that you got distracted by the whole scenery, where the man you love asked you to marry him, without having to tell her who that is????

"It's just the scenery mom. I remembered how much fun I've had here with you, dad, Nessie and the others when I was little. I was just reminiscing" thank God that what I said was true. Mom rushed at that moment to me and pulled me into a dad-like hug. I guess she needed more than i do.

"It's ok honey. Soon it will all be over with. I have an idea. After everything is settled why don't we go on a week-long vacation??? Just you, me and your father?? What to you say baby girl???" mom asked me with pleading eyes.

"But mom what if something happens to any of you??? According to auntie Alice we are way too outnumbered. What if something happens to you or dad or both of you??? What if…." She cut me off bringing her pont finger to my mouth.

"Listen to me. We may be outnumbered but we are not so easy to catch. We have been through very intense stuff but we always pull through as family. Nothing will happen. Your grandparents, your aunts, your uncles will all be alright. As for your father and I? Do you honestly believe that someone can take him??? Or that he will let anything happen to his girls??? Eveything will turn out fine so don't worry." She was now craddling me like when I was younger.

"Thank you mom. I seriously needed that. But couldn't we ask for someone's help??? Like the Volturi???" I really didn't want to involve Jamie but if it saved my family , I would. But I didn't have the guts to tell him on the phone that I along with my family am in serious danger cause he would flip.

"ELENA LILLIAN MCCARTHY CULLEN, DON'T YOU EVER AGAIN SUGGEST SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!!!" She yelled at me. "Don't you know what they have done to your family?? They almost killed Edward, Alice and Bella afer that missunderstanding and wanted to kill you and Nessie because you were different. So no that is out of question. Now let's finish this deer and go back home."

"Yes mom, I will be right behind you."Now we are really screwed.

* * *

"ROSALIE, ELENA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Alice exclaimed when she saw us. "They are going to be here in 5 minutes"

"WHAT??? Alice how the fuck didn't you see them coming??? She is not going to make it!!!" Mom yelled at Alice.

"I don't know Rose they must have someone blocking my power ,or changing decisions too fast for me to see the outcome. I'm useless." Alice said and started sobbing. Mom and Bella imediately went to confort her.

"No Alice you are not useless. We wouldn't know that they were coming if it wasn't for you." Bella told her

"Bella is right little pixie. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I just didn't want Elena to be here fot the fight. I guess I have no choice now." My mom said to Alice while starting to sob herself.

"Hey you have to pick yourselves up. We have a battle to win!!!!!!!!!" I told them and they immediately straightened themselves up and took their place in our attacking line!!!!

A pack of wolves and a clan of vampires teamed up for the third time to fight the upcoming threat. We waited for a few minutes until we saw a group of close to 30 vampires coming our way. In the front was Maria and she was staring at Jasper and Alice holding hands while in their defensive crouches.

"Well, well look what we have here. If it isn't the bitch that took my man away from me and the filthy family of hers." She said looking straight at Alice. "And what is this???" she then said looking at the wolves.

Uncle Jasper advanced and said: " Why are you here Maria??? I told you that I din't want anything to do with you. So why are you here?"

"Just to reclaim what's mine my dear Jasper. I'm sure she can't please you the way I did so why don't you just come with me and my army without causing any trouble. I promise that we will not hurt them if you just come with us." Maria proudly said.

"Maria I told you then and I will tell you again that I'd rather go to hell than be with you. As for how much pleasure Alice gives me. Even in a thousand's years time woul you not be able to reach the utter bliss I feel when I'm with Alice." He said looking lovingly staight to his wife's eyes.

Maria then started to cough and said : " Sorry I'm just allergic to romantic bullshit" And everyone behind her started laughing. "For the last time Jasper, will you come with me??" Jasper shook his head and then she proceeded: "So be it. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!"

Then all 30 vampires unleashed their attack. And at that moment I thought to my love : "_I love you baby. Good-bye!!!"_. And then right before their forces collided with ours they were stopped mid-air. **He was here!!!**

**

* * *

**

**EJ's POV**

_I love you baby. Good-bye!!!_

When Elena thought that I almost lost it. If we weren't right in front the scene I would have definitely lost it . Right before the foolish newborns collided with the Cullens and the wolves I froze them mid-air. I told the guard and my uncle to go forth and finish them off. And I stepped forward.

"Well, well who do we have here??? Maria??? Why do you look so surprised??? You thought that we would let you stupidity reveal our secret?" I spoke directly at her.

"Your highness, I just came here to reclaim what was stolen from me." She said trying to be respectful. There were puzzled whispers of things like 'your highness' and 'who is that' and other things by the Cullens. Elena was trying to hide her happiness and she was doing it pretty well. Her thoughts though were fulled with a single sentence :_"I love you"_

" And what would that be Maria? " I asked still ignoring the Cullens and Elena.

"Jasper." She simply answered.

"A person? A vampire? And why would he be yours?"

"Because I turned him and he used to be my lover until that little pixie brain-washed him" She said looking at Alice with pure hatred in her blood-red eyes.

"Brain-washed or not he still has his own free will. If he wants to stay here you have no right to take him away. And it certainly isn't a reason to build an army of irresponsible newborns improvising our secret. Felix she is all yours. Now the Cullens….."

"Jamie behind you!!!!!!!!!", Elena suddenly exclaimed and then thought "_It's Jacob please don't hurt him"._ I turn around and see a huge russet wolf charging at me.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

I couldn't believe it. EJ was here!!!! No one whould get hurt. I was trying to compose myself but I'm not sure if I was managing well because when he turned towards us he had that smug grin plastered on his face that I love so much. He was talking to Maria while Felix , Jane , Alec , Demetri and unlce Cauis were finishing off the others. I looked at our forces and everyone except Alice where curious as to who Jamie was and also seemed enraged seeing how powerful he is. Alice though was exstatic. I think she liked the fact that Maria was going to be dead in a few minutes. Then Jamie allowed Felix to have his way with her and I saw a russet wolf ready to pounce Jamie from behind.I knew it was Jacob but either way Jamie was my soulmate. So I did what I had to. I warned him.

"Jamie behind you!!!!!!!!!!" but I didn't want Jacob to get hurt or Nessie would kill me so I also thought "_It's Jacob please don't hurt him"._ He turned around and saw Jacob charging at him.

* * *

**EJ's POV**

I knew what was coming next so I said: "STOP BREATHING!!!!!!!!!!!!" At the same moment Felix , Jane , Alec , Demetri and unlce Cauis snapped their heads towards me and did as I asked. Jacob attacked me and managed to scratch my back REALLY bad. I grabbed him by the fur on his back and threw him as far as possible without hurting him. After that, I groaned and felt blood runnig down my back and started to feel light-headed. Looking at the Cullens everyone's eyes had turned pitch-black with thirst. For some reason my blood is the most appealing blood any vampire has ever had the chance of coming across. The only one that can be easily around me while I'm bleeding is Elena ,that's the reason I yelled for everyone to stop breathing. When Elena saw my back she rushed to my side as did my family. They formed a line in front of Elena and me knowing that if anyone sniffed the air we were in big trouble. I heard Rosalie and Emmett ask Elena what the hell she was doing but she obviously ignored them.

"Elena how is he?" my uncle asked worried. I've never been hurt so much.

"He has almost healed but uncle C. he lost too much blood. Jane go and bring an animal quickly. EJ can you hear me???" She asked worried herself. I was just light-headed.

"I did as you asked. I didn't hurt him. Are you okay???" I said with a trembling voice ready to pass out.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about you have to stay awake. Just wait until Jane gets back." She said trying to sound brave but I could already see the tears in her magneficent green eyes that I longed to see for so long.

"Felix don't hurt them. They are too important to her so just push them off. And baby girl stop crying I'm going to be fin………………………" and then I saw black.

* * *

**Elena's POV**

He passed out. OH MY GOD!!!!!!! This can't be happenig. How am I supposed to live without him?????……..

"There are no animals in the area. Oh my god!!!!!!! You filthy dog!!!!!!!" Jane said and turned and started using her power on Jacob.

"JANE!!!! Stop that. He is my cousin's husband. I have an idea". And then I bit my wrist and brought it to Jamie's mouth. After a few drops made their way inside his mouth he started sucking the blood of my wrist. Just moments after, he woke up and when he realised what I made him do he stopped and looked at me.

"ELENA LILLIAN VOLTURI DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!! Have you lost your mind? I could've killed you. I …….." I cut him off with my lips which caught his in the most passionate kiss we have ever shared.

"Edward James Aro Volturi don't YOU ever do that to me again!!!!!!! I thought I lost you, so clearly I wasn't using my brain so much. I love you teddy bear"

" I love you more" and then it was him that pulled my head down to his so he could kiss me. And then we turned to a very angry group of vampiers and wolves, waiting for some explanations.


	4. Chapter 4: Explanations

**Chapter 4: Explanations**

**EJ's POV**

We turned and were faced with the puzzled and angry faces of the Cullens and the wolves. We have some pretty serious explaining to do. I tried to get up and both my uncle and Elena helped. "You probably want some explanations so why don't we go inside so EJ can sit? I assure you that the Volturi pose no threat, right guys?" my baby said and then turned to my family but her eyes were locked on Felix.

"I promise I will behave alright?" Felix said and the rest of the Volturi, including Elena started laughing, while Felix was whining: "Why are you laughing at me?"

"Can somebody explain to me why MY DAUGHTER is in the arms of a VOLTURI????" Rosalie suddenly yelled. "And why did he call you Elena Lillian VOLTURI???" I went to answer and relieve Elena, but she gave me the shut-the-hell-up look.

"Mom just let's go inside and we'll tell you everything. But I need to get him to sit down." Before Rosalie could yell any further, Carlisle spoke.

"Okay Elena let's get him inside." With that remark Demitri and Felix placed my arms over their shoulders and helped me inside. '_Have I told you how much of a turn on it is to see you speak and act so formally?' _I thought to Elena. She just rolled her eyes and gave me a very promising smile.

* * *

"So now that you are settled, I want you to know how happy your actions have made me, your Highness. I'm Alice." Alice said as she made her way to where Elena and I were sitting.

"I already know who you are little pixie. Elena has told me everything about all of you so there is no point in introductions I guess. As for the actions that pleased you, you are most welcome." I replied.

"You may know who we are, but we have no idea who YOU are!" Rosalie said with a cocky tone.

"MOM!!!!!!" Elena exclaimed.

"Hey Elena relax. She is right. Well I'm Edward James Aro Volturi, the biological son of Aro and Elizabeth Volturi, prince of Voltera and the luckiest man in this world!!!" I happily said, turning my gaze to my favourite girl.

"And why is that?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I have the honor of calling Elena my wife. " I simply said still getting lost in those amazing green orbs. She simply smiled and kissed me softly. Rosalie went to get up and probably attack me, but Emmett stopped her.

"Rose, although I share your feelings, apparently our baby girl doesn't. And I don't think you want to make her choose when we don't know the outcome. So please just sit down and let them finish!!!!" Emmett told her and everyone in the room, including Elena and me, turned our heads in his direction and watched him with our mouths hanging like fools. Rosalie seemed to have an internal battle with herself but did what Emmett told her and sat down. When she was seated though she thought: "_And why would she choose HIM over her family? He is a Volturi for fuck's sake."_

"Because I love him and was already planning on doing so, since I can't stand being away from him any longer. I never told because I preparing you all so you accept him easier." Elena answered her mother's thoughts, while Rosalie sat there with a puzzled look.

"How did you know…………..?" But she was cut off by Elena.

"James is the most powerful vampire you will ever have the chance of encountering…" she said while I thought rubbing her belly: '_You don't know that. Our little nudger may be stronger than me.' _She stopped and turned towards me surprised. '_How did you know?' _A simple question. '_Are you kidding me? I'm surprised nobody else has noticed. Baby you are glowing. And your scent has also changed. Well it hasn't changed, it's just mixed.' _I answered with a grin that reached my ears. She kissed me again with much more fervor than before, ignoring the confused faces of our families. And then she continued.

"Sorry about that. Anyway, one of his power is reading minds obviously, but another is that he can link minds. Ours are always connected so we can have silent conversations like we just did. So when he read your mind, I too heard everything you thought. And dad thank you for preventing her from doing something she would later regret. So what do you want to know???"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my dear Elena, but the others and myself have to leave. EJ are you sure that you are going to be alright?" Uncle Caius said looking straight at me. When I nodded they all got up. Elena also got up and went to my family.

"Do you really have to leave Uncle C.? You could tell the pilot to go and you can all teleport back with Jamie. Please????" she pled with that cute pout, anyone can hardly resist.

"You haven't told her? I thought that was what your silent conversation was all about." I shook my head and Caius resumed. "Well my dear niece, his birthday present is a house nearby in which your Jamie is ordered to stay until the ball in February 4th, when everyone's attendance is needed." Elena looked in my uncle's eyes for confirmation and he nodded. She then looked at me. I also nodded and she squealed like a little girl meeting her favourite actor.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you………………..thank you" she kept saying on and on while hugging everyone. When she was finished she came right back in my arms, where she belonged.

"So Carlisle, Esme thank you for your hospitality and please try to stay out of trouble. Elena, my dear, please take care of him." Caius said and Carlisle, Esme and Elena nodded. "Farewell my friends. Let's go!!!" And they were gone.

"So……………….." Carlisle started. "I take it you, yourself are a hybrid, right your Highness???"

"Yes I am. And please don't call me your Highness. You are Elena's family so none of you has to call me that. Besides it's just a title." I replied.

"So why don't you tell us how you two met?" Bella said.

"Baby you tell them. You know the extended story. Besides I was just a few months old." Elena told me. "I'll be right back. I'll grab something for you to drink." She said heading towards the kitchen.

"Okay, well I'm sure you all remember the time, when the Volturi came here to eliminate you because you had supposedly created two immortal children." Everyone cringed at the memory but I continued. "You of course cannot recall, but I was also there. Standing next to my father. I'll save you the trouble of trying to remember and tell you that I was the white tiger on dad's right. We of course knew that Reneesme and Elena were indeed hybrids and not immortal children, and I was the living proof of that, but we found it as the perfect excuse to destroy you. I mean besides us, your family has 4 vampires with powerful gifts. You also had two hybrids, who of course had every potential to be as powerful as I am, so in our minds we had to do that. I don't expect you to agree with our logic, just understand us." Elena then came right through the kitchen with a bottle of water and two glasses. She filled a glass and handed it to me. I took and sip and said: "Thank you, beautiful". She smiled and proceeded to sit in my lap.

"As I was saying, I was standing next to Aro. Now I will ask you to remember that fateful day, but I want to focus on Elena's reaction. Do any of you recall???" I asked looking at them.

"I had her in my arms and she was staring intently the other side." Rosalie said.

"And all she was thinking was '_mine, mine, mine, mine'_, but I never gave it much thought. I was trying to focus on your family." Edward filled in and looked at Elena

"What can I say??? I was, am and will always be possessive when it comes to EJ." She told them, looking down blushing.

"It's ok baby. We all are towards our men, right girls???" Esme said looking at Rosalie, Alice and Bella.

"True, so true!!!!!!", they said giggling. The guys just rolled their eyes.

"Okay we now understand that Elena is possessive, but why was she like that? I mean there must be a reason." Carlisle asked already intrigued.

"Carlisle you yourself have that answer. You know what our DNA is like. We are compatible with wolves. So…………" I trailed off just to see if he would understand. He of course did.

"You mean that you IMPRINTED on her??????????" He said emphasizing the word imprinted. The others looked at Elena and me with wide eyes.

"No Carlisle." He seemed confused for a moment. "We both are hybrids. So I did imprint on her, but she also imprinted on me. The same happened with Reneesme and Jacob. By the way where is Jacob?"

"After he saw my reaction to him hurting you he ran off. I guess he went back to Nessie and the kids." Elena said looking down.

"Hey stop it. I already told you. I'm going to be fine. And as for Jacob it's my fault. You told me not to hurt him, not to let him hurt me. It all happened too quickly for me to think. So relax. Besides you know it's now healthy." I whispered the last part so only she could hear me and gave her a knowing look. She just smiled and nodded. I turned back to the others. "So basically I am the reason you are still alive. I told my father to stop the attack and withdraw our forces. We were trying to find an excuse to leave in peace and at that moment Alice gave us what we wanted. So we left."

"So if I understand what you are saying correctly, you and my daughter have been going at it for almost 210 years, right???" Emmett asked with a fatherly look.

"Actually Emmett, I came back 7 years later knowing that she would have been fully-grown. I changed my scent to a human's and posed as her classmate. But when she saw me she immediately knew who I was even thought she hadn't seen me in a human form. She just ran to me and said 'It's you' before enveloping me in a Emmett-like hug as she now calls it. I told her who I am, afraid she would turn me down. She just shrugged and kissed me. We have been together ever since."

"And when did you start molesting my little girl???" Father Emmett again asked. Elena looked like she could die of embarrassment.

"Well I waited for 3 years of sneaking around when all of you went hunting to ask her to marry me. It was at the same place where you and Elena hunted this morning that I proposed, Rosalie." I said turning to face Rosalie. "And it wasn't me that molested Elena, but the other way around." Some chuckled at that remark, including Rosalie and Emmett.

"That's my girl", Emmett said between chuckles. Now Elena would definitely die of embarrassment.

"Yeah yeah you had your laugh now cut it off!!!!" Rosalie said hitting Emmett in the head for not listening to her.

"Thank you mom. " Elena told her mother.

"No problem honey." Rosalie replied with a motherly look.

After a few more minutes of telling them how we managed to effectively sneak around, we all heard a car pull up in front. Bella stood up and went to see who it was and the others turned her way curious. Elena and I just shared one of our little conversations.

"_It's Nessie and the kids right?" _she asked.

"_Yes. Jacob is with them. And as you can hear, he is not so pleased with himself. But stop thinking about Jacob. We will talk to him soon enough. How are you E.? Have you been to a doctor or something?" _ I asked concerned.

"_I'm fine teddy bear and how could I have gone to a doctor when the baby is probably not so human? And I also wanted you there, especially the first time. You are going to be a daddy!!!!!!" _she happily shouted in her thoughts smiling and pulled my head down so she could kiss me. _"By the way, you will have to deal with some serious pregnancy horniness. So get ready for that."_

"_I'll do my best to fully satisfy you then." _ I replied being already turned on by her words and ministrations.

"_I can already see that Mr. Volturi." _She said with a seductive smile. And then she got up and went to greet her cousin while Emmett came and sat next to me.

"Look, you are a Volturi and I still don't trust you, but even a blind man can see how much Elena loves you. So all I'm saying is that you are under the watchful eye of Emmett Cullen." He said in a very serious tone. I chuckled at the last part.

"Emmett I understand the fast that you don't trust me. But I love your daughter more than anything in this world and I would do everything in my power not to hurt her. So I will just have to stand your inspection." I said back in an evenly serious tone. He just took my hand and shook it, just like closing the deal. And now here comes Elena with Nessie and Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5: Jacob and Nessie

**Chapter 5: Jacob and Nessie**

**Elena's POV**

I raised myself from Jamie's lap and went to greet Jacob, Nessie and the twins. Out of the corner of my eye I could see my dad making his way to my Jamie, probably to give him the 'hurt her and I will hurt you' speech every dad gives to his son-in-law. As I walk out of the door I am tackled by my favourite niece and nephew with screams of delight, but I was very careful not to disturb my own little baby. After a few moments of hugs and kisses, they got up and went to their grandparents. I got up giggling and was faced with the sad and guilty faces of Nessie and Jacob.

"I am so sorry Elena, I didn't know. The way he said the phrase 'Now the Cullens….' Made me think he was a threat. I hope I didn't kill him…." Jacob apologized over and over again.

"Jacob, believe me if you had, you wouldn't be here apologizing. Sorry for what I'm going to say Ness, but I would not be the only one trying to rip you apart. You should have asked before you attacked. Anyway let's go inside. I don't want to leave him with my father much longer." I said emotionlessly. I turned around and headed inside. On the background I heard Ness tell Bella and Edward to keep the kids outside. Stepping inside I watched as my dad, shook my husband's hand. Needless to say, I grinned at the sight. My favourite males turned their heads to my direction and grinned.

"I missed you." Jamie confessed when I was back in his arms.

"I was outside for only a few minutes, you big goof." I responded giggling because he was kissing my neck. He pulled back and spoke.

"So??? I haven't seen you in almost a month. Any time you are away, short or long, I miss you. Is that a bad thing?" I yet again smiled at his words. "So when will I meet this lovely cousin of yours that I have heard so much about."

"Well whenever she decides to come here." I motioned Nessie to come closer.

"Ummm hi, I'm Reneesme but people call me Nessie. I'm Elena's cousin but I guess you already know that. I'm really sorry for what my husband did to you." She apologized looking down.

"Well, Nessie, I'm EJ or James. You probably don't know that but I'm Elena's husband. As for what Jacob did, it was my fault. You see, your cousin told me not to hurt him, which I did. But I could have done that without getting hurt." He smiled at her and she was looking between him and me with wide eyes. _"How can she be MARRIED to him??? He drinks HUMAN blood damn it!!!" _she also thought.

"Ness, Jamie doesn't drink human blood. No one in Voltera does now." At that remark everyone snapped their heads in our direction confused. "His eyes have always been red. Like yours have always been brown and mine green. No matter what kind of blood we drink." They all sighed in relief which caused me to see red. "Why do all of you judge him before you get to know him??? He has been more than polite to you, when he had every reason not to and yet you judge him." At that point I had got up and started glaring at everyone.

"Elena you are right. I'm sorry. It's just that he is a Volturi and after everything our family went through because of them, it's difficult to put all of that aside. But I'll try" Ness declared and tried to envelope me in a hug, but I pulled away.

"Nessie I almost lost him because of Jacob. And you are afraid to bring the kids in here. Afraid that he we will hurt them. He didn't even hurt Jacob despite his attack and you think he would hurt EJ and Bella???" I shouted crying now. I knew it pained them all to see me like this but they had to know what he means to me. I felt his strong arms wrap around me and then his voice in my ear.

"Elena, you have to stop. Blaming them will not change what happened. It will only cause greater damage. I'm fine so there is no reason hurt your family like that. Look at them." He turned me so I could see my parents. My mom was sobbing in my father's chest while he tried to comfort her. I couldn't stand it so I turned on my heels and buried my face in the crook of his neck. "Shhhhhhhhhh….. It's ok. I'm here and they are too. Shhhhhhhhhh….." He lifted my head so he could wipe away my tears and smiled at me. I returned the smile, kissed him and turned around to apologize to my family.

"He is right. I'm sorry everyone. I guess almost losing him got the worst of me."

"No, you had every right to act the way you did. We didn't behave as we should be to a member of our family. Hell I was a total bitch towards my own son-in-law. I'm sorry Jamie." My mom said and went to hug my baby. He of course hugged her back.

"Just don't keep it up Rose. And Elena was right. You really are a wonderful person." My husband said chuckling.

"So I'm forgiven?" Jacob walked in cowardly. Jamie nodded and waited for me to answer.

"Yes Jacob. But please don't ever put me through something like that again."

"You got it. Ummm Ness??? The twins would really like to meet their new uncle. So………………" He trailer off waiting for my cousin's approval.

"Let them come in. Let them meet their uncle." Ness replied giving me a loving look. The children barged in pulling Edward and Bella towards us. I bent down so we were on the same eye-level.

"So you want to meet my husband huh???" The furiously nodded, so I motioned Jamie forward. "So Jamie I'll let you get to know each other."

**EJ's POV**

"So Jamie I'll let you get to know each other." With that she left me with the squirts. I kneeled in front of them, so they didn't have to look up all the time, and started speaking but was interrupted by Bella.

"You are really handsome!!! You are Auntie Elena's husband??? Like daddy is to mommy???" she waited for me to confirm and when I did, she continued smiling and extending her little hand. "I'm Sara Isabella Black and this is my twin brother Edward Jacob Black. What is your name???" all the while EJ was behind his sister. I thought he was afraid of me but reading his mind, I saw that he was just a little shy. I extended my hand as previously Bella did and spoke.

"It's nice to finally meet you both in person. Your Auntie Elena has told so much about you. My name is Edward James Aro Volturi, but people call me James or EJ. So what should I call you guys???" I asked them.

"You almost have the same name with my brother. Wow!!! Well, Uncle Jamie you can call me Bella." She said and threw herself in my arms. At that gesture Elena started to come towards us, but I gave her a thumbs up, letting her know I was ok.

"Bella, although I loved that hug, next time warn me please, because I'm a little weak now, okay???" She nodded and I turned to EJ. "And how should I call YOU Mr. Edward Jacob Black???"

"Everyone calls me EJ. I guess you should also call me EJ." He said in a shy and childish way, chewing on his right thumb. "What are you?" there was an uncomfortable silence in the room for a while, until I spoke.

"That's a very good question EJ. I'm just like your mommy and Auntie Elena. A vampire-human hybrid. Your Auntie told me that you started phasing into a wolf, am I right?" I told him.

"Yeah, now I can run with daddy in wolf form. So you can't change into a wolf huh??? We could have so much fun." By now he had stepped forward and sat down in front of me. His shyness long forgotten. The others, all had a warm loving smiled on their faces.

"Who said I can't change into a wolf? Well I can change into a animal I want." I said so-matter-of-fact-ly.

"REALLY????" they both screamed and hugged me. We kept on talking just a little bit longer until the twins started yawning. Jacob and Nessie came to take them but the glued their little fists in Emmett's shirt, that I was given after Jacob ruined mine. "But we want to stay with Uncle Jamie." They whined so I made a proposition.

"If I'm the one who carries you upstairs, will you go to sleep???

"Will you still be here when we wake up?" EJ asked with a cute little pout.

"I will definitely be in Forks. If I'm not here in this house, just tell your parents to call me and I'll be here." I said.

"Pinky promise??? " They both asked bringing their pinkies in my face. I grabbed them both and agreed. I lifted all three of us and made my way upstairs with Elena on tail. Half an hour later, the twins were fast asleep and Elena and I were descending the stairs.

"You know, you didn't have to do this, James. And you also don't have to stay. We'll find some excuse." Nessie told me when we reached the bottom.

"I know I didn't have to. I wanted to. After all the stories I've heard, I loved them before I knew them. As for whether I leave or not, I gave them a pinky promise. You think I would break my pinky promise??" I asked sticking my own pinky out and pouting. Everyone started laughing then.

"You are so cute when you pout. It's hard to resist kissing you, when you look so cute." Elena then said kissing me.

"That means I have to pout more often." The laughing continued after that remark until Elena asked me to go check out that birthday present of mine. We said our good-byes and went to our house.

**I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters, but for those who haven't already realized, the words in italics are people's thoughts. It's my first attempt to write a fan fic and I didn't expect any reviews, so thank you davidgabi18 for your review. It may be simple but still very much appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6: Home

**As from this chapter on, I will change the rating to M, for obvious reasons. For anyone that isn't into this kind of thing just skip over it. I just got my second review, and at least 3 people have put my story on alert. So I want to thank these people. So many thanks to **_davidgabi18, Jeababy and toshiba27_**. Again thank you guys. On with the story now. Enjoy!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 6: Home**

**Elena's POV**

We said our good-byes and left the main house. There was no need to rush so we strolled to the house, with his arms over my shoulder and my own around his waist. When we were out of ear-shot we finally were able to talk for the first time alone.

"I knew the twins would be fond of you, but I didn't expect you to be so good to them." I confessed after a few more minutes of walking. He stopped dead in his tracks, pulled away and looked at me.

"You are serious??? You know how much I love kids. How could I not be good to them? Especially these particular squirts!!!" I smiled and he took that as his queue to continue walking the way we previously did. "Besides we have something in common. All three of us love you to death!!!!! Don't look at me like that. If you weren't so touched by the scene and heard what they were thinking, you would know."

"So what do you think of our little squirt???" I asked using the same word, to describe our baby.

"Well, you have no idea how happy I am. But seriously no one has noticed???" he asked dumbfounded.

"No they haven't. They weren't exactly paying attention to me, when we had Maria to worry about."

"Ooooo right Maria. By the way, why didn't you tell me??? If she wasn't irresponsible enough to let those foolish newborns do what they want, I would've lost you. Both of you." He asked hurt, rubbing my belly.

"I don't know. I didn't want to get you involved in this. I thought we could handle this alone. And when I realized my mistake, it was too late. Thank god you were there though. I've missed you." I told him and turned around to kiss him. Through this kiss I showed him exactly how much I've missed him. Our lips moved together in perfect sync, while my hands were roaming all over his broad rock hard chest. He then used the hand that was resting on my butt, to squeeze it, earning a yelp from me. He took that opportunity and plunged his tongue in my mouth, tasting me for all I was worth. Then, when my tongue found his, a battle began, which had no losers. After a few more minutes of making out, he pulled away and I whimpered at the loss of his talented lips and tongue.

"As much I love what we are doing, we have to get to the house first." And I knew exactly how much he loved it, the bulge obvious between his legs. But hey he said FIRST. That means we get to carry on what we were doing.

"You are right. We wouldn't want any wolf walk in on us now, would we? How have things in Voltera been?" I changed the subject so I didn't jump him right here, right now.

"Things in Voltera huh? Let's see. Everyone misses you, they can't wait to see you at the ball. Jane has some things about her love life that wants advice on. I didn't even bother checking, cause I REALLY don't want to know. Felix hasn't stop whining about not having his favourite prank-mate to fool around with. Mom and dad can't stand seeing me so miserable. Well I guess that sums it up really well. But now all that probably changed." He said. _"why?" _I thought to him.

"You are seriously asking me that? I'm here with you, so there is no need to be miserable. And now that your family knows about us, everyone can come and visit you anytime they want."

"Why would they visit me? I mean, now that my parents know, there is nothing keeping me from moving to Voltera." I said. He looked at me with wide eyes filled with love and adoration.

"Really??? You are willing to move in with me???" he said. He looked so much like a little child given the perfect present for Christmas.

"Of course teddy bear! What did you expect? That I would let my husband live by himself when I can finally come live with him? Besides, are you forgetting about Jamie junior?" I said pointing my belly. " I wouldn't let our baby grow up without his father."

"So it's a he?" He asked happily.

"I don't know. I just want it to be a he. And look exactly like his spectacular daddy." I replied kissing him softly.

"This is it." I looked up and saw the most magnificent mansion. It apparently had at least three floors, an Olympic size pool, with a Jacuzzi on the left. It also had a nicely tendered lawn up front with a pavement in the middle leading to the main house. I quickly grabbed him by the arm and dragged him inside. It was pure heaven. Entering the hall, there were flowers everywhere. The walls were painted in a light shade of blue that from a distance seemed like pure white. My mother-in-law had outdone herself again. She knew that blue was both mine and EJ's favourite colour, so that was the theme of the house. Different shades of blue all over the house. The living room was consisted of a big table for at least 20 people, 5 couches to accommodate the same number of people and of course a BIG plasma in the middle of the room with every kind of new console and games. Definitely Felix's work, but I loved it. The kitchen was every woman dream. Two stoves, a large refrigerator completely stuffed up with our favourites and an humongous counter. Like I said, every woman's dream. We then proceeded to the office. A library full with books of every kind, from vampire history books to cooking books, was situated behind a normal sized desk, like the one Jamie had in Italy, with a lap-top on it. By the time we made it here I was jumping up and down, reminding me of Alice.

"I take it that you like their work." He suddenly snapped me out of my little world.

"You are kidding? I love it. Remind me to thank mom when we go back to Voltera." I said hugging him, feeling him nod. "But we haven't checked out the bedroom yet." I said innocently, looking at him under my eye-lashes.

"Oh yeah? Let's go then" he said and put me over his shoulder while I giggled.

He walked upstairs with me on his shoulder and debated on which room to choose. After a few short moments he opened one door and set me right in the middle of the bed, crawling on top of me until he could kiss me. In the beginning his kisses were full of need and force. Our tongue had resumed the battle that was previously cut off, while this time both our hands were roaming each other's bodies. After a little while, we slowed the pace and let our feeling loose. He left my lips and made a trail of kisses to my collarbone, over my chest till the hem of my t-shirt. He slowly pulled it up to reveal my belly and started kissing it and talking to our baby.

"Hey little guy. I love you so much. Both you and your mommy." He said to my stomach where our baby was growing and looked up at me smiling. I felt my heart swell with love for both my babies. I hadn't realized until now that we were having a baby. I knew that I was pregnant but I hadn't realized it until this very moment. Jamie continued. "And in order to show your mommy how much I love her, I might need to disturb you a little, so I'm sorry beforehand." He said knowing that it was ridiculous but still. He then started taking my top off, agonizingly slow. When he finally did, he threw it across the room. I have no idea where it landed but honestly, I don't care. After giving me a gentle kiss, he unclasped my bra, let it fall off the bed and immediately dove in. He was nipping, sucking, squeezing making me scream and arch my back in pleasure. I felt his lips pull up to a smile, while he was sucking on my nipple. After he was fully satisfied he moved on to remove my pants, but I stopped him. He had a confused look on his face, so I quickly spoke to reassure him.

"You are wearing too many clothes, baby." A grin was formed on his face erasing any evidence of his previous uneasiness. He took off my dad's shirt, revealing that stone chest I've missed so much, and tossed it around to join my long forgotten top. He got on top of me again and kissed me. He started taking my sweats off while I fumbled with his zipper. After a few unsuccessful attempts he unzipped them himself all the while smiling on my lips. He got rid of his boxers and my panties and was once again on top of me kissing me. My hand had made its way down to his glorious member, stoking him, while his own hand was now teasing my clit. A few more strokes later, he pushed two fingers in me and I gasped in pleasure. He started pumping in time with my strokes and I felt my climax nearing. We both continued our ministrations and I came right on his talented fingers. All my moans were swallowed by his kisses. He pulled his fingers out of me and I whimpered at the loss. Then he brought them to his mouth and licked each digit separately effectively turning me on again.

When he saw that, he withdrew his fingers from his mouth and for the millionth time kissed me. My hand was still resting on his erection so I started pulling him towards the place I needed him most. He caught on and I felt his tip at my entrance. With one gentle, swift movement he was inside of me and I wrapped my legs around him bringing him closer. He stayed still for a few moments, just kissing me, and as soon as he collected himself, he pulled out and thrust back in. Our moans and groans were silenced by each other's mouths. We started rocking back and forth, him thrusting in and out and me meeting his every thrust. After what seemed like ours I fell over the edge for the second time today, and my orgasm triggered his own as he emptied himself inside me. He pulled out and drew the covers over us and we just cuddled together.

"That was……." I started and ……….

"Amazing!!! I know" he filled in. "So did I fully satisfied your pregnancy horniness for now my princess?"

"You did more than that. But please stop calling me that." I pleaded kissing his chest.

"It's who you are Elena. You knew that, the moment you agreed to marry me. It may be just a title to us, but it's really important to the rest."

"I know, but can we just forget about that and focus on us. Just the three of us. I hate to say it, but I think it's time to go to Carlisle, don't you?" I asked changing the subject.

"I was thinking about it even before you suggested anything. I want to make sure our little nudger is okay." He said kissing my forehead.

"Okay then. Let's sleep and we'll go tell them when we wake up. Besides the twins are going to be sleeping for at least 2 more hours." I smiled and so did he. "We don't want you to break your pinky promise right???" We laughed a little before drifting to sleep. This is evening is going to be full of surprises.

**Do I need to mention this is my first attempt of a lemon??? I don't think so. It's obvious. So be gentle with me. Any reviews, comments, new ideas, criticism or anything else is most welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7: Surprises

**I sincerely hope you enjoyed the last chapter. It was a little awkward to write but still fun. Anyway I don't want to bother you with unimportant details. ****And thank you **_JeaBaby_** for your support. As promised here is the next chapter.**** Thank you again for reading this story!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Chapter 7: Surprises**

**EJ's POV**

The past few hours have been the best of my life. I found out that I'm going to be a daddy, the Cullens finally found out about us and I made love to my wonderful wife. How much more perfect can it be? I woke up to Elena licking her way from my neck to my ear. I shivered when I felt her breath in my ear and listened to her voice.

"Get up sleepy-head. We have two hyper 4-month-olds to get to. I know you are awake, so don't try to fool me."

"Do I get a kiss if I do as I am told???" I asked with the puppy face she rarely resists. She smiled, came to bed, kissed me and quickly pulled away. "Hey I was enjoying that"

"I was too, but if I let you continue we won't go back and we need to see both the twins and Carlisle."

"Oh right. One last kiss before we go???" she rolled her eyes, kissed me and went to change. After we both changed we went back by my Porsche Cayenne, which Felix made sure was safely delivered.

Pulling in the Cullens' drive-way we saw a smiley Bella and a puppy, which I correctly assumed was EJ running towards us. The others were on the porch watching us, and especially me, playing with the twins.

"Looks like someone had a good time" Rose said hugging Elena. I was stuck with the squirts so they couldn't even shake my hand. Rose giggled and told Ness and Jacob to grab their kids so she could greet her son-in-law. "You are really good to the kids, even though you have no reason to. I'm impressed."

"Thank you Rose. It means a lot coming from you." I replied.

"Come on Rosie, let me greet my boy!!!!!!!" Emmett was practically jumping up and down like Elena had when we finished the tour to our house. Now I know where she gets it from.

"Your boy huh??? Well he is all yours!" Rose said with a grin. Emmett came to me and wrapped me in a bone-crushing hug. His booming laughter filled the air.

"Emmett put me down." He did as I asked and set me on my feet. "I'm not some kind of chick, Emmett. You can't treat me like one."

"Baby, he treats everyone like that." Elena said giggling.

"Well you'd better not grab Elena in a bone-crushing hug from some time, because you'll be in trouble." I said grinning like a fool.

"What is that supposed to mean, son?" Emmett asked me.

"Wait. Did you just call him son???" Elena then asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, I mean he is married to you so he is my son-in-law. But I can't call him son-in-law now can I? So I cut it to son." Emmett proudly responded.

"Wow, I was afraid to tell you and here you are all welcoming him in the family just a few hours after you met him. Just wow!!!!!!!" Elena exclaimed

"Without your breakdown, I don't think we would've. But upon seeing what he means to you there was no other choice but to try and get to know him. And he really is a great guy and most importantly he loves you. That's all that matters." Rosalie said and Elena, being also affected by the pregnancy hormones, started crying. But this time, these were happy tears. " As for you Jamie, although it will take some time to get used to, you call me and Emmett, mom and dad I guess."

"I'd be honored to." I said and hugged them both.

"Now let's get back to what you said before. Why shouldn't Emmett bring Elena to one of his hugs???"

"Well mom you have already figured it out so why don't you tell us?" I said and she also started jumping up and down. What is it with this family and jumping up and down??? In the meantime Elena had come into my arms nuzzling my neck and looking at her mother in awe. We let Rosalie jump for as long as she wanted and then waited until she told the others.

"Emmett, our baby is having a baby!!!!!!!!!!" Rose shouted so loud it made my ears hurt.

"WHAT????????????" everyone turned to us and Elena sheepishly buried her head to my chest.

"Yeah, Rose is right. Can you please answer this question? How on earth didn't you notice? I mean I realized it the moment I took in her scent." I asked looking at everyone.

"Well we did notice the change, son, but we didn't know she was dating, let alone was married. So we focused on the upcoming threat, Maria. Congratulations!!!!!!!!!" Rose said and hugged as both.

"You are not mad???" Elena seemed surprised.

"Why should we be mad, baby girl??? It's not like you are rushing anything. You have been together for over 200 years." Emmett said taking his turn to hug us.

"Um Carlisle would you mind, checking on my babies???" I asked looking at Carlisle. On the background there was a series of 'aawwwwwwwwwws' by the women.

"Not at all Jamie. Not at all.!!! Let's go up to my study". We followed him upstairs and Elena was seated with me next to her, holding her hand.

"You can come in to see if you'd like" I told Emmett and Rosalie who were about to leave the room.

"No, that is your moment and we wouldn't like to intrude."Rose said closing the door.

"So Elena how far along are you?" Carlisle turned in his doctor-mode.

"I don't know grandpa. I'm definitely more than at least three weeks. And since there is no heartbeat yet, under six months. That's of course if everything goes as in Nessie's case. Other than that I have no idea." Elena answered.

"Let's see how the newest member in your family is. Shall we?" We both nodded and Carlisle placed that thing on her belly.

"Well, it looks like you are right about the time. I assume you haven't been together for at least three weeks right?"Again we both nodded and Carlisle continued. "Then it seems your pregnancy is exactly like Nessie's so far. According to the sonogram you are probably 5 weeks along. Congratulations!!!!!!" We hugged Carlisle and he went out to give us a moment.

"Thank god you are both okay!!!!!!!" I kissed her, then her belly and whispered: "I love you!!!" I wiped that disgusting jell off her belly, helped her up and we went downstairs.

"Now that we know the baby is fine, I would like to make a proposition. I know you all love and care about Elena very much, and considering her decision to come with me in Italy….." there were some gasps by the girls. "…..I would like all of you to come with us, so you could be close to both Elena and the baby. The wolves included. I can assure you that the Volturi won't hurt any of you, not even you Jacob. I'm really sorry for what Jane did to you. So, what do you say???" There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Jamie are you sure that the wolves are welcome in the castle? I mean they don't smell so good to any of you." Ness was the first one to talk.

"Ness, I can change their scents so no one is bothered by that. Don't worry yourself with such unimportant details. What the real question is, is whether you are willing to leave Forks the place where you grew up and have the best of memories. That is what I'm asking."

"I am." Rosalie and Emmett both said.

"Us too" Alice and Jasper were next.

"If wolves are accepted, then so are we" Jacob said. "I do realize that I'll have to forfeit my right of being alpha, but we go where the family goes."

"There is no reason for us to stay if all of you are gone, so yes." Edward gave us a thumbs-up.

"Same goes for us" Last but not least, Carlisle and Esme. By now tears were streaming down Elena's face, seeing how much her family, no, our family loves her.

"I guess we better start packing" Carlisle acknowledged and everyone turned to go.

"Just take what's important to you, the castle is more than well-equipped. The jet will be leaving in 4 hours. Be ready." They all nodded and left.

"So I guess we have to call mom and dad huh???" Elena said wiping away the tears.

"Yeah we do." I pulled out my phone and dialed mom's number putting it on loudspeaker.

"Hello…"

"Hey mom!!!" we both said.

"ELENA, JAMIE!!!!!! How are you my dears? How are the Cullens? Did they take it well?"

"Everyone is fine mom and you won't believe it but Rosalie and Emmett consider me their son!!! How much of a surprise is that???"

"Wow!!!! That's really great!!! So did you like the house Elena?"

"I loved it mom!!! It was very thoughtful of you to use blue as a theme. I loved the bedroom particularly!!!" They both giggled at that.

"I know my children pretty well. What can I say?"

"You sure do mommy!!!!" Elena said.

"Now why don't you tell me what's bothering you? Don't try to deny it. We already agreed that I know you well. So what's the problem?"

"Well I have to go against your orders mom." I told her.

"WHAT!!!!!!!! Why on earth do you HAVE to come back here?" she asked clearly pissed.

"Well I'm not coming alone if that helps."

"What do you mean Jamie?" she started to calm down. Good.

"Well mommy we are all coming. And when I say all I mean the Cullens AND the Blacks." Elena said happily.

"How did you manage to do that?" she asked curious.

"Well I was coming either way so my parents, immediately agreed to come. Then Jasper and Alice. And when we assured Nessie that no one would hurt Jacob or EJ, the rest easily agreed." Elena said once again nuzzling my neck.

"Well that's great news then. I finally get to meet those amazing twins you have told us so much about. I have to go now. I have to tell your father, prepare the bedrooms, stuff the fridge and everything. When does your flight land?"

"Around eight p.m. If you want to send the cars, make sure Jane gets two car seats for the twins please!" I told her.

"Of course honey!!!!!! I will send 7 cars. Do you think that's enough for Alice's things AND you?" we shared a laugh.

"I think it will be, but you never know. Bye mom!!!" We told her.

"Bye babies!!! Tell the others I said hi."

"Will do mom!!!" And we hung up the phone. "Well that went well."

"Yeah it did." She lowered me on the couch and rested her head on my chest. We have a long flight ahead of us.


	8. Chapter 8: Voltera

**Thank you for reading. Enjoy**

**Chapter 8: Voltera**

**EJ's POV**

We lay on the couch cuddling for a couple of hours until everyone was ready. We stuffed everything in the cars and sped off to the airport. We had to use 6 cars. Edward's sacred Volvo, Emmett's truck, Rosalie's red BMW, Alice's yellow Porsche, Carlisle' black Mercedes and my black Porsche. These cars along with the rest of their vehicles were to be sent to Voltera later. In the Volvo sat Bella and Edward with their stuff. In the truck, after many complaints and warnings by Emmett, were the Blacks with their personal belongings. In the BMW, were mom and dad, aka Rosalie and Emmett, and their things. In Alice's Porsche, Alice and Jasper were seated with Jasper's stuff. In the Mercedes, were Carlisle and Esme with their belongings. And in my own Porsche??? It was obviously me and Elena, accompanied by Alice's things. I told her to grab only the necessary and she brought her whole wardrobe!!!!!! If you ask her, she'll probably say that these are stuff she can't live without. Anyway, we arrived at the airport in Seattle an hour later. After our personal belongings were loaded we were ready to leave. Thankfully the twins fell asleep when we departed, so everyone had a quite time with their mates. Elena and I were seated in one of the couches so she was comfortable.

"Excited about going home?" she suddenly asked me.

"I'm not excited about going home but because all of you are coming. What about you baby?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"Well I'm a little worried to tell you the truth." Everyone now had turned to our direction.

"Why baby?" Rosalie asked worried.

"Well it of course isn't my first time in Voltera, but it is yours. And I don't know how everyone will react." Before anyone spoke, I quickly answered.

"I'll tell you exactly how. Who do you want me to start with? I'll start with Alice anyway. She and Heidi will disappear for at least a day to go shopping. Jasper along with Emmett will be with Felix and Alec in the games room, playing videogames until someone smacks their heads or Alice and Heidi drag them by the ears to go help them. Rosalie and Jacob will be with Demitri in the garage fixing up our cars. Esme, Bella, Nessie and the twins will be with the queens, Jane and Chelsea. Carlisle will be with the kings. As for Edward, he will be in my music room until Bella calls for him." Everyone was laughing their asses off by the time I finished. Emmett was practically on the floor. "See, there is no reason to stress yourself." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"You are right. You always are." She said bringing my head down to peck my cheek. "Could you please put some music on? That song we wrote and sang together in particular, please?"

"Sure baby." I connected my iPod to the media player and went through my music until I found what she wanted. The room was filled with the soothing sound of the piano combined with our voices. The song we wrote together was called 'Vivo per lei', which means 'I live for her' in Italian. We started singing along until we both fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Jamie, Elena wake up. We have landed" Rosalie said. We woke up to see everyone getting out of the jet. I stood up and went outside to see if the cars were here. "We arrived an hour earlier than scheduled, so you should call them."

I pulled out my phone yawning and dialed Jane's number. I waited a few moments until she answered. "What can I do for you, James dear?"

"How about dropping that cocky tone and come pick us up? We arrived earlier. Oh and by the way bring the van as the 7th car."I told her

"Let me guess. Alice!!!!" she said giggling and I snorted. "We are on our way."

**A few minutes later**

"They are here!!!!!!!!" Alice squealed. The twins both covered their ears to protect them. Jane, Felix and five others got out of the cars. The others started loading the stuff in the cars while Jane and Felix approached us.

"ELENA!!!!!!!!!" Jane shouted and run to Elena's open arms. "I've missed you so much. We didn't get to talk two days ago. I have so much to tell you and………." She was cut off by Felix

"Yeah yeah Janey, now let someone else greet her. I've missed you too, little sis. The castle and Jamie weren't the same without you."

"Thank you guys and I've missed you too. I would like you to properly meet the rest of my family." She motioned towards the Cullens and Blacks. There was a series of apologies for past actions and 'hi's before we were finally able to go. The five others were told to run back to the castle and we got in the cars. Minutes later we were driving through the streets of Voltera. The ones that had never been here were gazing outside at picturesque little houses or the famous fountain in the middle of St. Marcus Piazza, were Bella had gone through to save Edward. Nessie was asking questions about that time and Bella and Edward were forced to answer. To their benefit we had just pulled in the castle's garage and Rosalie's eyes had almost popped out of her head.

"You see those in the back mom?" I asked her motioning to a blue brand-new BMW Z4, a red Ferrari 599xx prototype and a silver Aston martin One-77. When she nodded I continued. "These are some of my new cars. You are free to do anything you want with them." She squealed and hugged me thanking me a gazillion times.

We let the others carry the stuff to the rooms my mother had arranged, while we headed for the throne room. In the halls of the castle there were whisper of things like "the princess is back", or "Elena is back" which Felix, Jane, Elena and I grinned, while the others looked confused. I had EJ on my shoulders and Bella in my arms, because they were afraid of all these strangers. I had to reassure them that they were my family and wouldn't hurt them, but they wanted me to carry them. Jane opened the doors to the throne room and Elena walked in first, or should I say ran to my parents, aunts and uncles.

"Elena!!!!!!" my mother and aunts lifted themselves from their mates' lap to hug her.

"Mom, aunt Dora, aunt Demi!!!!!!!" she exclaimed in their arms. Elena then went to my father and uncles. The queens turned to us with an amused face.

"Why are you looking at me like that. I'm just doing my body-guard duty here. Guys do you mind if I set you down now?" I said to the squirts on me. They nodded in response, I set them down and they stood behind my leg. "Hello, mom, aunt Dora and Demi!!!!" I said hugging them and went to my father and uncles, while the queens went to greet the squirts. "Hello dad, Uncle Marcus and Caius!!!!" and hugged them. Elena and I stood aside while my father went forward to greet the Cullens and Blacks.

"Carlisle, my friend I'm so glad you and your family have decided to join our family. My dear Reneesme how well have you developed." Nessie nodded. "And you Bella and Rosalie, I know I told you before but immortality suit you. Rosalie and Emmett I would like to thank you on behalf of everyone in this castle for bringing in the world Elena. And I'm sorry for what my family has put yours through."

"Aro, Elizabeth the only thing that matters is our children's happiness, so let's put aside our pasts." Rosalie said and my mother, who was playing with the twins, came to hug her.

"You have no idea how happy your words make me Rosalie. Jamie told me that you and Emmett consider him your son. I'm thankful for that and gladly tell you your daughter has the same treatment." My mom told her.

"I noticed and thank you Elizabeth."

"Ooooo hush. She makes my son happy, that's all that matters. And please call me Liz."

And just like that our lives together begin. Now we have to tell them about the pregnancy. Let's see then how thankful my mother will be to Rosalie.

**Hope you like it. I meant to include the revelation of Elena's pregnancy but I promise **_JeaBaby_ **to post a chapter so, I'll start working on it now.**


	9. Chapter 9: Revelations

**In a previous review **_JeaBaby_ **asked when Jamie will play with little EJ in an animal's form. Well here is the chapter with some of that in the end. I hope you enjoy it **_JeaBaby_ **cause it's for you!!!!!!!**

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 9: Revelations**

**Elena's POV**

I watched as my mothers thanked each other for bringing Jamie and me into this world. Jamie was sitting in his throne with me in his lap and I just laid my head on his chest, until all the introductions and greetings finished. We still had to tell our Volturi family that there is a new addition, but I was not afraid to tell them. I was more than eager actually. Mom and Jane many times asked me when they would have the pleasure of baby-sitting. Even before this baby was conceived, it had at least 10 people willing to baby-sit. I started squirming in Jamie's arms and he held me closer and tighter. _"You will tell them soon enough. Relax baby" _he thought chuckling.

"Ooooo come on already, we have some news here!!!!" I said exasperated raising my arms in the air. _"Here we go with the pregnancy hormones" _my dad thought. "I heard that dad. And if you don't want to experience it firsthand, tell them to shut up!!!!!!!!!" Jamie and all who knew couldn't help laughing at our little exchange.

"So what is this news you have my dear" Liz said from daddy Aro's lap.

"Well mom, remember when you and Jane asked me when you would have the pleasure of baby-sitting?" she nodded and everyone's attention was turned to us. "Well Jamie and I will have to take you up on that offer in 7 to 8 months time." I said grinning.

"You're PREGNANT????" all the Volturi, except Jamie and me, asked disbelievingly.

"Yes she is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie shouted looking at me all this time.

"Ooooo my God!!!!!! I'm going to be a grandma." Liz said and enveloped both me and Jamie in a hug. A series of congratulations echoed from the halls of the castle. Everyone present, congratulated us with hugs and promises to baby-sit.

Suddenly the front doors opened and Gianna came and kneeled in front of us. "Your highness, forgive me for barging in here, but a package has arrived for you".

"Do you know what it is, Gianna?" Jamie asked.

"No your highness. But the package is for the princess, not for you, my prince." Gianna said keeping her head down. The Cullens looked shocked.

"For me? But nobody knew I was coming here. Who is it addressed to Gianna?" I asked. Now the Cullens had their mouths hanging.

"It's addressed to Elena Lillian Volturi from the house of Dior, Paris." That moment realization hit me.

"HEIDI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! How many times have I told you not to use credit card??????" I screamed.

"Sorry???" but it was more like a question

"So that's how she won the bet!!!" Felix exclaimed.

"What are you talking about Felix?" Daddy Aro asked.

"Well your Majesty, Demitri and I made a bet with Heidi. We said that she couldn't avoid shopping for a whole month. We even checked her credit cards to make sure she didn't cheat. So she used our princess's plastic. Clever but Heidi pay up!!!!!!!!!!" Felix shouted and chased Heidi. We all laughed except the Cullens that looked at us with their mouths on the floor.

"What's wrong mom?" Jamie asked my mom.

"Did Gianna and Felix call Elena a princess or did I imagine it?" She asked

"Mom, I'm married to the prince of Voltera. That makes me the princess of Voltera. I thought you had already realized that." I said while Jamie was rubbing circles on my stomach.

"Actually I hadn't. I don't think any of us did." She said. Mommy Liz then chose to speak.

"Jane, Chelsea why don't you show our newest family their rooms?"

"As you wish, your Majesty", they both said.

"Would it be too much to ask you to watch over them until we finish unpacking?" Nessie said to me and Jamie pointing to Bella and EJ.

"Not at all, Ness. Besides I believe I promised these little squirts that I would play with them in wolf form." Jamie said as the said squirts jumped in his arms. "Let's go out back. Are you coming baby girl?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to play with you."

"It's ok Auntie Elena. We don't want our little cousin to get hurt." EJ said before he phased. Jamie placed Bella on his shoulders and went after EJ, as I slowly followed. I sat on the grass watching my husband play with my niece and nephew, not helping but imagine what it will be like with our own child. My amazing pure white wolf was now being straddled by Bella while chasing a Puppy EJ. Jamie was fast, but EJ was small so he could fit in almost anywhere. He even managed to climb up a tree but was afraid to climb back down so I had to take him down, because if Jamie changed back the twins would see parts of his glorious body only I was supposed to see. Before I could even set him down, he had set off away from his uncle and sister.

"They are pretty cute together, aren't they?" Ness popped out of nowhere. I flinched at her voice. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's ok, I was just day dreaming." I said looking back at the wolves and the little girl. Jacob had joined in.

"Let me guess. You imagine what it will be like when he is there playing with your own child right?" I nodded. "I felt exactly the same way whenever I saw Jacob interacting with other children."

"Does it ever get old?"

"What? Watching your husband play with your kids or the day dreaming while pregnant?" She asked.

"Both."

"Never!!!!!! You will always feel the same goose bumps you feel now. He really is a great guy, Elena. You are lucky to have him."

"I know Ness."

"_And I'm lucky to have her, Ness."_ Jamie thought to us.

"I know Jamie. But it's not nice to overhear other people's conversations." Ness shouted.

"_I didn't overhear. I just saw Elena's day dreams, and everything else. Okay maybe I did………. O crap he caught me._" We turned our gazes to see a puppy EJ on top of Jamie licking his face as Jacob sat on his hint legs with Bella on his head. The sight of a giant wolf being pinned by a puppy was really funny. Especially knowing who those wolves are.

"Okay boys and girls!!! Time for dinner!!!" Ness said getting up. "I'll get the kids inside so they can change back." I nodded as did the giant wolves behind me. They disappeared in the woods only to come back a few minutes later fully dressed. Jacob went quickly inside giving us some time alone.

"So did you enjoy running around on four legs, teddy bear." I asked wrapping arms around his waist and kissing him softly.

"I sure did. But do you know what I'll enjoy even more?" he said.

"What?" I asked rubbing his cloth-covered erection.

"You. All of you. In our bed!!!!!!!!" I think I will also enjoy that.


	10. Chapter 10: War and Love

**I hope everyone enjoyed last chapter. And I want to thank the people that have put my story on Alert or reviewed. So once again many thanks to : **_davidgabi18, Jeababy and toshiba27_** as well as **_THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN __**who most recently put the story on alert .**_**Now on with the next!!!!**

**Chapter 10: War and Love**

**Previous chapter:**

"_So did you enjoy running around on four legs, teddy bear." I asked wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him softly._

"_I sure did. But do you know what I'll enjoy even more?" he said._

"_What?" I asked rubbing him cloth-covered erection._

"_You. All of you. In our bed!!!!!!!!" I think I will also enjoy that._

**Jamie's POV**

Just like that with her arms around my waist and my own over her shoulders, we walked back inside. We headed towards our room, when one of the newest additions to the guard, Leon, stopped us.

"Your Highness, dinner is served. Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth requires your presence."

"Thank you Leon. Please also inform the Blacks of this." Elena formally said.

"Someone else has already taken care of that my princess." He bowed and left.

"Come on. We don't want her Majesty to wait." She giggled and pulled me forward.

"Okay, but after that, you are all MINE." I kissed her head.

"I'm always yours teddy bear." She said and laid her head on my chest, as we passed the living room doors. What we found there was unbelievable. The table that was always used for strategy planning and everything connected to missions was now full of food. The mouth-watering smell of soufflé, grilled steaks and many other things filled the air. At the other side of the table you could see a handful of deserts, ranging from a simple apple pie to an enormous cheese-cake. Elena stepped out of my embrace and gazed open-mouthed at the sight before us. "Mom I told you they eat quite a lot, but this could feed an entire army."

"Better more than less. Except for the wolves, I also have a pregnant daughter to feed." Elena blushed at that but then got serious.

"So that's what you are going to treat me now, mommy? Make me eat until I can't see my own feet? Jamie might leave me, if I look like a cow!!!" Elena said with tears in her eyes. _"Play along and you will be rewarded."_ That woman is evil.

"Of course he wouldn't do that baby. He loves you too much to leave you." Mom came and tried to comfort her. She gave me a look pleading me to say something.

"Mom she knows I love her. But I don't know how I'll deal with the weight thing." When the words left my mouth, mom smacked my head. REALLY hard. Elena then fell to the floor, laughing.

"I…… can't ………believe………you ………fell………for THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She managed to say between hysterics. We all started laughing then and I was rubbing my head. After a while mom excused herself and wished us 'bon appetite'. Elena stood up and came to also rub the part were mom hit me. "I'm sorry for that baby. I didn't know she would react that way. But as promised, you will have your reward later." She said the last seductively and immediately got hard. I couldn't help but imagine what my reward would be.

"Uncle Jamie!!!!!!!!!!!" the squirts came running to me, clean from earlier games, sanpping me out of my dream world. "When will we play like that again???"

"Well, you have to let your uncle have some rest first, kids." Nessie said smiling at me and I returned it.

"Yeah, your mother is right guys. Besides don't you think you should let me play with him a little?" Elena said.

"ELENA!!!!!!!!!! They are just 4 months old." Both Nessie and Jacob said at the same time. Elena blushed and rushed to my side. "Wow, Jamie remind me to thank your mom later." Jacob said in awe when he saw what the table had to offer. We took our seats and after half an hour we all were full. By this time, everyone had joined the living room and watched some TV. Not that they were interested in what was on, but they just wanted to be close to us. "So what do we do with all this food now?" Jacob then asked. Half of the original amount was resting in our stomachs, but we still had the other half. That's when I got an idea. I filled my spoon with some chocolate cake and spoke.

"Well we could save it for later, or…………………." I shot the piece right in Nessie's face. "………….we could have a food-fight." So much for bathing the twins, now they had to do it again. Everyone stood up and joined our war. There were two sides. On the one hand we had the Cullens, Blacks and Elena, and on the other it was the Volturi and me. Nessie tried to get back at me and she was successful. While I was shooting some pie to Rosalie, she got me with the chocolate cake like I had. When the war ended there were many injured soldiers. The funniest of them being Emmett and Jacob. Emmett looked like a tree, with his body full of chocolate and on the top of his head Rosalie put a slice of lettuce. Jacob on the other hand, was covered in a mix of food. But what saw funny about it, was that he had two equally dirty EJ and Bella on each shoulder, holding themselves by his hair. When we glanced at Jacob we started laughing our asses off.

"Why are looking at me like that. Just trying to make my children happy." Jacob said putting the twins down.

"We know honey, but that doesn't make it less funny." Ness giggled and Jacob pouted. When she kissed him, the pout disappeared and was replaced by a smug smile. "I'm sorry guys but you'll have to excuse us, since we have two sleepy toddlers to bathe. Good night!!!!!!!!" Nessie said taking a yawning Bella in her arms while Jacob took EJ. Everyone else called a night and made their ways to their rooms.

"You know, I could get used to this family bonding. Good idea baby!!!!!!" Elena said kissing me.

"And I have an even better one now." With that I threw her over my shoulder and went to our room. On the way we passed Rosalie and Emmett, who just looked at us with love and amusement in their eyes. I reached my destination, opened and closed the door once in and set Elena on her feet.

"So what was your idea?" She looked at me, lust evident in her eyes. I kissed her passionately and spoke.

"Well, since we are both covered in a god-knows-what mix of foods, I thought we could take a little shower together."

"Ooooo is that so Mr. Volturi??? So just shower huh???"

"Well Mrs. Volturi we could do much more, if you are willing that is." This time she didn't answer. She just threw herself at me, tearing my shirt apart in the process and kissed me. I started to unbutton her shirt, but she was so eager that she tore that apart too. She wrapped her legs around my waist bringing her hot core right on my straining dick. I groaned in her mouth at the contact and started walking forward. When we made it to the bathroom most of our clothes had been turned into shreds from her eagerness. Only her panties, my jeans and boxers survived the assault. We broke contact for a few seconds, so she could let the water run in the shower and dispose of her last piece of clothing as I did mine. When I finished I just stared at the wonderful woman before me, with curves at the right places and breasts that I couldn't get enough of.

"Like what you see" She said over her shoulder. What is there not to like about Elena?

"You know that baby."

"I don't only know that, I can also see that." She said pointing my dick, which stood hard and proud in attention. "Get here right NOW!!!!" I could only oblige, so got in the shower, pinned her to the wall and started my assault to her mouth, neck and breasts. While I was sucking and licking her neck, my right hand went down and caressed her folds. A few strokes later, I inserted two fingers in her wet core and started pumping while she shivered and panted at my ministrations. When I was sure she was ready, I pulled my fingers out, raised her leg in the air and drove my throbbing erection home. Her back was already pushed against the wall so she once again wrapped her legs around my waist, but this time there was no piece of clothing separating us. I steadied her, continued my attack on her neck, and started thrusting. As always she met my every thrust, her hands were glued to my hair pushing my head further in the crook of her neck.

"Just like that baby!!!!!!!" She screamed. "Deeper!!!!!!!!" I felt her walls clench around me signaling her orgasm, so I moved faster. My thrusts were erratic and merciless. With another scream she came milking me for all I was worth, while I emptied myself within her. After a few more kisses, I pulled out and we washed each other. "I didn't know I missed showering with you until now. I've been waiting all day to bring you here and fuck your brains out. If I knew it would be that good, I wouldn't have waited so long."

"Oh yeah??? I've been hard ever since after playing with the twins. And of course your dressing like that didn't help at all."

"I'm sorry, teddy bear. Now let's go to sleep." And we did. We finally are able to sleep in our bed in Voltera every night. Because now both families, Volturi and Cullen, know about us.

**Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you. I wanted something funny to happen that would also lead to some steamy lemon for EJ and Elena. I think the food-fight covered both. I'll now start working on the next chapter. All reviews are welcome!!!!!!!!!!! I also posted a poll on my profile about EJ's and Elena's baby(s). So check it out.  
**


	11. Chapter 11: Night Club

**Chapter 11: Night Club**

**EJ's POV **

I woke up feeling immense pleasure in the lower part body. Opening my eyes, I was met with the heavenly sight of Elena's luscious lips wrapped around my dick. I dropped my head back in pleasure and she pulled out. I raised my head and looked at her.

"Hey I was thoroughly enjoying that." I whimpered.

"Good morning to you too baby. So I must be doing something right, if you enjoy yourself so much. Do you want me to continue?" To enhance her point she let her fingers run over my erection until she gripped the base.

"Hell yeah!!!!!!!!" I screamed shivering. She then lowered her mouth again and took a long lick and sucked on the head, before fully taking it all in. How she managed to fit all of it inside her talented little mouth was beyond me. She slowly bobbed her head up and down a few times, before I couldn't take it anymore and gripped her hair encouraging her to go faster. She willingly obliged and all of a sudden started deep-throating me. I gasped in surprise and felt my upcoming release nearing. "Ooooo baby I'm going to come!!!!" I went to pull her head off of my cock, but she stayed there, continuously sucking my length and massaging my balls until I came in her mouth, screaming her name over and over again as she swallowed. I lay there panting trying to regain my composure, as she snuggled to my side.

"I'm going to have a shower, baby. Why don't you go have breakfast with the others?" She kissed my cheek and went towards the bathroom. I rolled to the side and watched as she swayed her hips from side to side teasingly knowing I was watching. I guess she needed a shower after our second round during the middle of the night. She turned on the water, so I knew there was no 3rd round possible any more so I dressed and checked my e-mails.

"What are you doing still here? I thought you left." I lost complete track of time. I hadn't noticed it had been that long until I saw her wrapped in just a towel.

"I'm going now. I was just checking my e-mails."

"Leave the computer on, I want to check mine too. Love you"

"Love you more!!!" I kissed her and went to the kitchen, where I found my mom serving breakfast and the Blacks eagerly waiting. "Good morning everyone!!!"

"Good morning Uncle Jamie!!!!!" Bella and EJ said with their mouths full. They were seating next to each other so in response, I brought my head between theirs and kissed their cheeks while hugging them. They giggled and kept eating. I then went to kiss Nessie's cheek.

"Good morning Jamie" Nessie said and Jacob nodded. "Somebody is happy today. I assume you had a good night?" I nodded furiously.

"Had a good night? The whole castle heard how much of a good time you had." Felix said coming in. He kissed my mother's cheek and sat down.

"Felix!!!! There are kids in here. And what are you doing? You don't eat human food." Nessie said confused. Bella and Edward came in and took the twins for a walk, not wanting them to hear about our sex talk.

"Sorry for the kids Ness. And I may not eat food but I do drink blood." Mom then threw him a bottle of deer's blood, which he easily caught. "Man how do you get her to scream like that??? No seriously. Heidi was always a loud one, but Elena outruns her easily."

"Felix you do realize you are talking about my cousin?" Ness interrupted.

"So???" Felix asked.

"So????? I can't believe Jamie hasn't said anything about it. Do you think I'll let………." She was interrupted by Elena coming in just one of my favourite shirts on her. She is definitely trying to kill me.

"Ness, it's not the first time nor is it the last, Felix comments on our sex life. You haven't experienced it firsthand because you've been here only a day and he doesn't want to scare you. Besides I'm more than proud for my husband stud services." She came and wrapped her hands around my neck while, as I was chewing on a piece of mom's pancakes, and kissed me. "The pancakes are really good mom!!!"

"Thank you darling!!!" Mom said really proud of herself. Ness and Jacob just sat there with their mouths open.

"You let them talk about your sex life???" Ness asked disbelievingly. Elena was now sitting in my lap, eating from my plate.

"I talk about theirs, so why not let them talk about mine?"

"You never let us talk about your sex life." Jacob then said.

"Because you thought she had an absence of it. When in truth it was everything but absent. And if she told you that, you would want to know who it was with. And I think we've made it clear that she didn't want you to know until you accepted the Volturi." Felix said back at Jacob. _"Felix, calm down. There is no reason to get upset." _ Elena thought to Felix. "I'm not upset and I'm sorry for raising my voice. I just wanted to get this over with so Jamie can tell me." We laughed at that.

"Tell you what Felix?" Demitri asked stepping in with Jane, Heidi, Alec, Chelsea and the Cullens, except Edward and Bella. Heidi went to sit in Felix's lap and gave him a kiss. Alec and Chelsea sat next to us and Alec and I bumped fists. Demitri sat next to Felix and Heidi. Jane went to the cupboard, grabbed a few bottles of mountain lion's blood and threw them at the newcomers, before she sat in Demitri's lap.

"I want to know how he manages to make Elena scream like that every time." The Cullens wore the same confused faces Nessie and Jacob had a few minutes ago.

"Okay boys normally I don't have a problem when you talk about my sex life, but there is no way in hell, you are going to talk about it in front of my parents." The guys were about to protest, but cowered in the end. "Good boys. Now that is settled, I was thinking we could go to Volturi tonight". They all agreed and she turned us to the Cullens.

"I really don't want to talk about what you said before. But what is the Volturi, baby girl?" Emmett asked.

"It's the family's night club dad." I told him because Elena was taking a bite.

"I'm in!!!" Alice exclaimed. After Alice everyone else agreed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **At Volturi**

I knew one thing for sure. All of us guys would have many assholes to beat, the way our women were dressed. I didn't notice what the other women wore, because when I saw Elena, I simply couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was wearing a spectacular purple dress that hugged her curves perfectly. It was knee-length and hung by her neck.

"Like what you see???" She asked when she finally reached my arms. She will undoubtly be the death of me. On the back, the dress ended just above her beautiful ass.

"Like? No. I love it. Let's go!!!!" It took us 20 minutes to arrive at Volturi. There was a big line waiting to get inside. We stopped right outside the entrance. All the guys went out first and the girls in the line went crazy with wolfs whistles and flirts and everything. We just smiled and let our goddesses out. There was a silence for a few milliseconds, before it was the boys' turn to whistle. We glared at them and they stopped. Elena and I were the ones to walk first towards the entrance.

"Your Highness." Leon greeted and led us in our VIP seats. It was far enough so people didn't realize what some of us were drinking was blood. After everyone was seated and we ordered our drinks, the others went to dance while Elena and I stayed there cuddling for a little while.

"How come you wanted to come here???" I asked when the others left.

"Well, I wanted to have fun and feel sexy and wanted before I start gaining weight."

"Hey hey now. You know that there is nothing that can make me not…." She didn't let me finish, she silenced me with a kiss.

"Don't worry. I know. Now let's go dance!!!" she pulled me up and nodded to Leon.

"What was that all about?"

"Jealous??? I just have a special request." And then the club was filled with one of her new favourites. Chris Brown's "Pass out" started playing.

_**Hot passing hour in the club **_

_**I was trying to cut a rug **_

_**I was sipping on **_

_**Trying to find the missing link **_

_**You had a mission trying to vouge **_

_**Then I came right through the smoke **_

_**I was smoking hot **_

_**Catch my fever lets burn up the floor **_

_**I need to know, how to get into you **_

_**Baby I'm liking your blood **_

_**Oooo you got me stuck **_

_**I'm so effin' into you **_

_**How I can flow my moves **_

We were now in the middle of the dance floor with our family around us. She had her back pressed on me with her hips swaying from side to side driving me crazy. She could feel my hard-on on her back and she just turned her head to the side and kissed me.

_**Don't breathe **_

_**I want to take deep breath **_

_**Let your body feel it all night**_

_**I'm your battery here to charge you up **_

_**Lets start a riot on the floor **_

_**Wait till you pass Out **_

_**Wait till you pass out **_

_**Wait till you pass out **_

_**Wait till you pass out **_

_**I'm burning up and it's so hard to turn me down **_

_**Let's breach it up because hun your fires turning down **_

_**I'll bring you back can you smell that **_

_**Now that I'm a rockstar I just wanna stop your heart **_

_**Go go enter on the dance floor **_

_**Go go am I what you asked for **_

_**I'm a monster not a pretty little girl **_

_**Eyes on me so come follow me **_

At the last two lines,just as if to prove that she wasn't a pretty little girl, but a really naughty one, she bend down and came right back up, getting me even harder than before. We continued dancing until the song ended and all went back to our table.

"Where did you learn to move like that, baby girl?" Emmett asked when we got back.

"Daddy when you have ROSALIE LILLIAN CULLEN as your mother it comes natural." She said snuggling to my side and smiled to her mother.

"How are you holding up son? Do you think you'll get by, or do I have to run out of here?" He of course continued.

"Don't worry dad. I'll manage." I said. "You are in serious trouble when we get home!!!!!" I whispered-yelled to Elena's ear so only she could hear me.

"Can't wait." She also whispered and kissed me. The rest of the night went smoothly. As expected we had a few guys to beat for harassing our wives. Some dickhead grabbed Rosalie's rear and both me and Emmett went ballistic. Let's just say that the guy won't be able to use his dick for a while. Another rubbed himself on Nessie had the same treatment as our guy but this time it was Jacob and Edward that delivered the dead. We had some more glaring to do but other than that it went smoothly. I spent the rest of the night making love to my beautiful wife.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you want to have a say in the baby thing check out the poll on my profile. Next chapter there will be some more Jamie-Bella-EJ playtime but this time round it will be Jamie's POV. I'll start working on it now, but it will probably be posted tomorrow. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: Children

**Once again thank you **_JeaBaby_** for your reviews. I promised in my reply that there were going to be at least two chapters posted today, so here is one of them. It also includes a little Jamie-Bella-EJ-Liz-Jacob playtime so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 12: Children**

**Jamie's POV**

It's been two weeks since my love moved in with me. In the daytime we spent time with both our families, having fun, bonding and everything. And in the nights, I have to deal with her pregnancy horniness as she likes to call it, so I have to make her mine every night. And I of course am more than willing. Last night though the most joyful thing in the world happened. After we made love, we cuddled as we always do. What was different was that all of a sudden, a steady pumping noise echoed in the room and we realizez it came from Elena's belly. Our baby's heart just started beating!!!!!! I spent the rest of the night having my head on her belly, talking to our baby. I even fell asleep on her belly. And now here I am, just awoken and faced with a grinning Elena.

"Good morning honey!!!!" She said as I kissed her.

"And what a good morning it is. I love you" I said rubbing her beautiful belly. I bent down, kissed it and said. "And I love you too"

"And we both love you" she told me smiling. "Let's go see grandpa!!!!" We dressed and went to the living room, where everyone was.

"Is that…..?" Rosalie and mom trailed off.

"Grandpa, could you please check on us? And yes that's the baby's heartbeat." Elena was booming with happiness. Carlisle nodded and we followe him to his study. Once again she sat holding my hand, waiting to see our little baby.

"See that spot here? That is going to be your baby." Carlisle said pointing a little spot on the screen. We didn't need the machine to hear the heartbeat but it still brought a smile to our faces. "Well its heartbeat is strong. A little faster than a human, but it was expected. Your babies are just fine Jamie. I'll leave you three to yourselves."

"I still can't believe it. He finally has a heartbeat." She exclaimed when Carlisle closed the door behind him.

"So you still think it's a he?" She scooted over and let me wrap my arms around her.

"I told you before. I want it to be a he." She said laying her head back. "Do you want to go for a run?" She asked surprising me.

"We just made sure you both are okay. Do you want to risk it?" I said kissing her hair.

"_Well you could always change into a wolf…………." _She trailed off in her thoughts.

"Good idea. Let's go." We went back in the living room to inform our family we would go out for a while, so they wouldn't worry.

"And where to dears?" Aunt Demi asked.

"Auntie Demi we just wanted to go for a run, but you never know what it will lead to." Elena responded looking at me under her lashes.

"What about the baby??? Isn't it a little risky?" Rosalie said concerned.

"Mom relax, she won't do any running. Jane, could you set some clothes outside for after our run?" I calmed a now confused Rosalie and asked Jane.

"Yeah sure. Just promise me you will be careful." She said looking at Elena.

"Always am, sis. Besides my wolf boy would never let anything happen to me, especially now." And she kissed me. "Come on!!!!!" We went outback where the castle joined the forest with our family on tail. I changed right in front of them earning some gasps from the Cullens. Jacob and Nessie could hardly control the twins so in order to make it easier for them, I approached them.

"_I promise that when we come back I'm play with you until you can no longer stand. So please be good for a couple of hours, okay"_ I thought to them nuzzling their little feet. They stroked my head, nodded and stopped squirming. Nessie mouthed a 'Thank you' before I turned back to Elena and lowered myself so she get up effortlessly. She turned to the family and said good bye giggling and we were on our way. She lowered herself so I could run faster. "_Where to my princess?"_

"How about the valley where we got married?" she said to my wolfy ear.

"_Anything for you baby girl!!!!!!" _I pushed my legs to go faster than before knowing our destination. A few minutes later we were in the place where I made her my wife. A little valley that could hardly accommodate 100 vampires. That's what the numbers of the Volturi were at the time of the wedding. Since it was now January, there weren't many blossomed flowers or trees, but even if there were, they were covered in snow. Elena climbed off of me and I went to change back but she stopped me.

"Don't change back. I don't want to you to get cold or something. It's not like we can't talk like Jacob and Nessie." I chuckled at that ridiculous remark and sat down. She also sat down and cuddled next to my stomach, stroking my fur. I purred in enjoyment and it was her turn to chuckle. "So you like me stroking your fur huh?"

"_I cherish your each and every touch. Whether it is in wolf, human, bear or any other form it's still the same."_

"How did I get so lucky? I mean, I have you, a big happy family that loves me and accepts you and most important of all, I have this little baby growing inside me, that by the way I can't wait to feel kicking." She giggled at that and I joined, nuzzling her belly with my face.

"_How did you get so lucky??? You are not lucky. You deserve every second of it. And I feel the same way about our squirt."_

"Do you think that there might be more than one?"

"_What do you mean? Like twins or more???" _she nodded and waited for my answer. _"Well don't you think Carlisle would see it and we would hear two heartbeats?"_

"I know baby, but in case you don't remember, grandpa didn't know Ness was carrying twins until the birth. EJ was perfectly covering Bella and their hearts beat in the same exact tempo. So there was no way of knowing."

"_I had forgotten about that. I don't know if there is more than one. But if there is, Bella and EJ will be more than happy to have two or more children to play with. What brought this on?"_

"Nothing. It's just the way you nuzzled the twins earlier made me think."

"_Again with the daydreaming huh?" _she nodded._ "Well even if it's just one, I will gladly offer my stud services again." _We laughed at that and didn't talk any further. We just enjoyed the scenery and each other's conpany. After a few hours, it was time to go back and I had a promise to keep. She mounted me again and we went back to our family. This time round we reached faster our destination. She got off and went inside.

I howled in the air waiting for the squirts to make their appearance. They had a plan to scare me, but I instantly figured it out but decided to play along anyway. EJ bursted out through the back door while Bella got out using the window, hopped on a tree and waited for her brother to get me close to that tree. A puppy EJ growled at me, trying to get me to step back to his sister's trap. I pretended to cower back in fear and Bella made a huge dive from the tree and landed on my back. I yelped in fake surprise and the sound of their giggles along with my own baby's heartbeat once again made my day. The family was in the doorstep watching me play with the twins. I saw Jacob kissing Nessie before he phased and joined in.

"_Come on let's chase those little munchkins." _Jacob thought to me and I nodded. And then the chase begun. I was after EJ and Jacob after Bella. We both pinned the twins down after a while and were nuzzling their tummies, when a huge light brown wolf appeared in front of us. I instantly realized who it was and smiled. Jacob on the other hand was quite on the edge.

"_Relax man. It's just my mother" _he looked surprised. Where did you think I got some of my powers from? My mom's gift is to obviously change into an animal and she can change one's scent. I have both powers along with my father's.

"_Did you honestly think that I would let you have all the fun, Jacob?" _mom thought to him. He immediately relaxed after that. _"Now let go of my munchkins!!!!!!!" _ With that she grabbed Bella from her tiny jacket and threw her on her back. Next she tackled me so EJ could escape my tickling and they run off to the woods. Jake and I shared a look of amusement before going after them. Because of mom's power it was pretty difficult to find them. We searched the woods for about 10 minutes and then stopped.

"_How are we going to find man? There is no sign of them." _Jacob thought.

"_My mom is just covering their tracks. Let me try to find their minds. I know I won't be able to find mom, because she probably stopped thinking, but the twins aren't capable of that." _I tried to concentrate on the twins' minds and found them. They were above us. How could we not notice their heartbeats I have no clue. _"Jake they are above us. Don't look. I have an idea. Let's go." _ We left as I told him my plan. I told him to keep running around pretending to be tracking them. I on the other hand changed into an eagle and flew above them, having changed my scent. When Jake was right beneath the tree our victims lay, I flew lower and lower until I was on eye level with Bella. With a BOO she fell off the tree as predicted and Jacob caught her.

"_Is that you Uncle Jamie?" _Puppy EJ thought to me.

"_Who else could it be EJ? Of course it's me!!!!!!" _Mom and EJ climbed off the tree and I changed back into a wolf. Bella came running into me, snuggling to my side.

"That was awesome Uncle J.!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"_I'm glad you liked it Belly-Jelly!!!!" _I simply answered.

"_How did you find us? I made sure our tracks." Mom asked confused.  
_

"_Mom you may be able to cover all of your scents, clear your mind and think like an animal, but they couldn't."_

"_Ooooo right. How didn't I think of that? Come on, let's go back. Take a little more time so I can change and meet me where Jane left the clothes." _

"_Sure thing mom!!!!!" _Both Jacob and I said. Mom smiled at Jacob for his slip and left_. "Oops sorry." _ Jacob thought to me.

"_What are you sorry for? You just made her day. Haven't you noticed how all the Volturi treat the queens? The queens treat and consider all the guard as their children. And the moment you entered that castle hoping to be part of this family, you became one of their kids. So you calling her mom, was the highlight of her day."_

"_Can we go now? I want to tell mommy and Auntie Elena how you tricked us." _Bella thought instead of speaking. And we did. We met a fully-clothed mom where Jane left us some clothes and let her take the kids back so we could change. We changed and went back to our family. Emmett and Felix were on the ground laughing, their booming laughter filling the air.

"Hey you!!!" Elena said wrapping her arms around me and kissing me gently. "From what I've heard you gave Bella the scare of her life. It was also the coolest thing she ever experienced."

"She is young and with me around there are going to be many times like this. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Happy as ever watching you play with the kids like that."

"I'm wondering how happy you'll be when our baby joins our play-party."

"I can't stop dreaming about it. But we have to wait for a little while." She looked a little sad saying that.

"Let's get inside with everyone else." I also can't stop dreaming about our little baby. But as Elena said: we have to wait for a little while. But hey. Time passes by really fast when you are with the ones you love.


	13. Chapter 13: Arrival

**I'm sorry for the late update but something happened to my Microsoft Word and i couldn't write further. I got to a friend's house to finish it up and here it. Enjoy!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 13: Arrival**

**Previous chapter**

_"Let's get inside with everyone else." I also can't stop dreaming about our little baby. But as Elena said: we have to wait for a little while. But hey, time passes by really fast when you are with the ones you love._

2 months later

**Elena's POV**

Tomorrow it's Jamie's 2500th birthday. Every year there is a little private party for that, but this year the kings and queens of Voltera are throwing a ball to his honor. Moreover they are going to pronounce him Prince of Voltera, so now everyone will know about him. Of course since it's also our 200th wedding anniversary, it will also be celebrated. In addition, they have let the princess of Voltera organize it and that happens to be me. I have Esme, Alice, Bella, Nessie, Jane, Heidi and Chelsea, Aunts Dora and Demi and my two moms helping me since I'm now almost 3 months pregnant. A little bump has formed in the lower part of my body, but both Jamie and I can't be happier about it. Back to the ball. I'm pretty excited because it's my first ball and I will be recognized as Princess of Voltera, being Jamie's wife. But I'm also very nervous because it's me that plans the whole thing.

"Worrying is not good for the baby, you know." Uncle Jasper told me placing a hand on my shoulder calming me.

"I know Uncle Jazzy. But I can't help it."

"Everything is wonderful my dear. You have made sure of that." Aunt Demi said.

"Is it? How about the packages of human blood? I know the animal blood is in place, but I didn't see any of the other. The guests start to arrive tonight aunt Demi."

"You haven't seen any because it hasn't arrived yet. Your grandfather will bring it from the hospital. Relax everything is going to be perfect. JAMIE!!!!!!!!!!!!" mommy Liz yelled. In a few short moments, Jamie rushed in with Bella on his shoulders and his hands behind his back.

"Yes mother dear? How can I be of service?" He bowed revealing an upside down EJ waving at us. The sight made all of us laugh.

"What are you doing baby?" mom said walking to Jamie.

"Well mom, I heard mom calling me. Wait that's confusing. Let me try again with names. Well mommy Rosalie, I heard mommy Liz calling me, while I was playing with these little devils and their dad, I thought it was an emergency and came with them." He said letting EJ fall into my mom's awaiting arms. He then set Bella down and she went to her grandma Bella. "So now I'm free, what can I do for you."

"How about calming your wife?" Alice said smiling.

"Do I have any limits?"

"She stays here and you can do anything you want….." Jamie's eyes were filled with lust at Esme's words. "……..while the twins are here" And now he looked totally disappointed.

"Well that doesn't give me many options." He came to my side, wrapping his arms around me and kissed my temple softly. "Why are you so worried that they had to bring me here?" I showed him our previous conversation and he frowned. "You have checked everything and even made each of the guys do it all over. How much more confirmation do you need? Or don't you trust us?"

"No silly. Of course I trust you. All of you. I don't trust my choices for the ball though."

"What if I tell you that it's going to be the best ball this castle has had the pleasure of housing?"

"You only say that to make me feel better." I said burying my head in the crook of his neck.

"That's what I was brought to do, isn't it?" We laughed at that. "Now seriously, it's going to be the most wonderful ball in the history of Volturi, at least for me. That's because you are going to be here." He said kissing me softly.

"You always know how to make me feel better."

"As do you. I love you. Now do you want me to take the little devils with me again?"

"YEAH!!!!!!!!!!" the twins yelled in delight.

"I guess you have your answer. I love you too." He grabbed Bella and EJ and went back to rest of the guys. Jasper went with him. "So what time do the first guests arrive???"

"Well the Denalis are to arrive in two hours. I will send Felix and Alec to pick them up. Also Jasper's nomad friends, Peter and Charlotte, will arrive late in the night. Leon and William will get them, but you'll probably be sleeping. The others arrive tomorrow. Everything will turn out just fine." mommy Liz reasured me. "The only thing you have to focus on now, is looking beautiful tommorow and being well for the baby."

"Liz is right, El. We don't want you to fall apart during the reception. Jamie would kill us if something like that happened." Jane said.

"Okay. If we are sure everything is ready for tommorow, why don't we go to our men?" I proposed and everyone agreed smiling. We went in the games room where the twins and all the guys were, including daddy Aro and uncles Marcus and Caius. They were playing NBA 2K10 in two different screens since they were so many. They were swearing under their breath and all the things guys do playing. When they saw us though, their lips pulled up in a smile, so that gave the twins the chance to nail them.

"That's not fair. We were distracted!!!! I want a rematch." Felix whined. Heidi went to him, gave him a passionate kiss.

"If you stop whining you'll get more later" she whispered so Bella and EJ didn't hear. I could see Felix's eyes turn black with lust and he even let his tongue fall out like a dog.

"Felix, I think that you are not the dog here. My boys are." Nessie said from Jacob's embrace.

We joked around for an hour more before Felix and Alec went to pick the Denalis up. Heidi and Chelsea went with them, because according to them, they couldn't stand being the only ones without their mate. The rest couples just cuddled up together. Just a few minutes before the Denalis' expected arrival Jamie and I offered to put the two sleeping forms of Bella and EJ to bed. He carried them both, because I am pregnant. He doesn't let me do anything now. At least not anything associated with my possible exhaustion.

"Are you sure you can handle both of them?" I asked after a while.

"Are you kidding me? You don't think I can handle them?"

"I know you can, but I feel like I'm useless. The only thing I'm allowed to do is order everyone around." We had made it to the twins' room.

"Baby girl, that's only because I don't want you or our baby getting hurt. And you are everything but useless." We didn't talk until we got out of the room, having changed and tucked in the twins. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we went back to the main hall where we could her Liz yell at Felix for being a goof again.

"Felix if you don't stop with your comments I will make SURE you don't get any for a whole MONTH!!!!!!!!!!! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR????"

"Yes mom." He answered putting his head down. The Denalis didn't know about my relationship with Jamie nor did they know that the whole family moved in Voltera's castle. They just thought that the Cullen clan had arrived early like they did.

"Mom don't be too hard on him. He is just being his usual babyself." Everyone looked up seeing us coming down the stairs. When we reached the bottom i quickly run in their arms before Jamie could stop me. "Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen I've missed you!!!!!" I hugged all four of them and went back to my previous position.

"We've missed you too, Elena. And who would this handsome young man be?" Tanya asked intigued by Jamie's beauty.

"First of all Tanya he is taken, so stop having these thoughts. It's annoying. And he is way older than he looks." I told her gripping his waist tighter to prove my point. Still holding me Jamie advanced to introduce himself.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person, Tanya, Kate, Eleazar and Carmen. The Cullens and Elena have told me many things about you. But let me introduce myself first. My name is Edward James Aro Volturi, but people call me James or EJ. I prefer James though for we don't want any mix-ups with lil EJ." He shook their hands and stepped back.

"Aro???" Tanya asked not believing what she heard. Liz stepped forward then.

"Yes my husband wanted to give his son his name, but as a second name."

"HIS SON????" it was Eleazar's turn to ask. "Sorry for raising my voice, your Majesty. But when I was here, no one knew of a son. Are you a hybrid?" By the time he finished Felix and Demitri were in an offensive crouch in front of my mother, while the rest of the guard suddenly appeared behind us in the same position.

"I don't appreciate the tone you used to the Queen, Eleazar, and neither did anybody else, but yes I am a hybrid."

"How did you let Aro cheat on you, your Majesty???" he asked._ "If he continues like that he is a serious trouble." _Jamie thought to me. Alec was on the verge of attacking.

"Stand down. All of you. NOW!!!!!" Jamie said. They did relax but didn't stand from their crouches.

"And what makes you think Aro cheated on me, Eleazar?" Liz asked quite amused.

"But he...... How od are you James?"

"Tommorow is my 2500th birthday. So ........."

"WHAT???" The Denalis all shouted.

"What's going on here?" Daddy Aro asked entering the halls. "Why are you all in your attacking crouches?"

"Well honey, your dear Eleazar here thought you cheated on me and our little Jamie was the result of the affair." Daddy Aro started laughing then. "And the boys and girls didn't like his disrespectful tone."

"Stand down guys. We wouldn't want a fight errupting here. It would destroy my daughter's spectacular efforts. Congratulations Elena!!!!"

"Thank you daddy!!! I had a lot of help though."

"As for you Eleazar, next time you disrespect my wife, my son won't hold them back. Jamie let them move." So that's how they stopped. Jamie froze them.

"Jamie, Elena why don't you go to bed? It's pretty late and you have a big day tommorow." mom told us. "And Jamie thank you for frozing us too. Jacob and I almost attacked them."

"No problem mom. And we will go now, right baby?" I nodded and we went to our room. Jamie went to have a shower and I dressed for bed. But my body had other things planned for tonight. I was once again experiencing that pregnancy horniness. So I just put my robe on and laid on our bed. Jamie got our of the bathroom in just a towel and I felt myself getting even wetter. He sniffed the air in the room and his eyes immediately darkened. Although i have seen him naked so many times, I am still amazed by his sculptured body. I laid there staring at his rock hard, masculine chest.

"Like what you see?" He used the same words I had the night we went to Volturi.

"You shouldn't have taken a shower. Now get that towel off and come here." I said in a needy voice.

"Your wish, my comand , my princess." He took the towel off, revealing his fully erect member, which begged for attention. He came to me as i lifted myself from the bed and then his lips crashed down on mine. My heart skipped a beat and I froze, absorbing the feel of it. Each strike of his breath on my cheek was a shock of heat in the chilled room. His arms went around me, wrapping me in his vast strength, holding me against the hardness of his body. Everything ignited in the next second and I was lost in a furor of need. I could taste the sweet hint of animal blood in his mouth, mixed with a freshness of lingering mint, but most of all I tasted the rich essence of him.

Then his hand found the front of my robe and pulled it open revealing my naked body to him. He laid me back down and trailed kisses down my neck, to my collarbone and my breasts. He paused there taking one of my nipples in his mouth sucking on it, making me moan his name. I felt him smile against my breast. He licked and sucked it a little more and then went to her twin sister paying her the same attention. He continued downwards to the bump in the pit of my stomach and kissed it lovingly. With an "I love you" he resumed his journey downwards. Then he spread my lips with two fingers and used the velvet flat of his tongue to lick the full length of me, leaving me weak. My arms folded in on themselves and I collapsed backwards. A low whimper escaped me as he did it again, pressing down more firmly this time. He nipped and licked me whie my hands were in his hair pushing his face a little upwards to my swollen clit that screamed for his sole and undevided attention. I groaned when he fastened his mouth over me in a fast, animalistic rythm. Pleasure seized me immediately, wrenching an astonished cry that I just barely suppressed, and I stiffened for several excruciatingly wonderful seconds, paralyzed from the familiar feeling of my release. He lapped up everything, leaving no trace of my perceft orgasm.

He climbed back up and kissed me. I could taste myself in his mouth and that turned me on again. I released his mouth and made him sit back against the bed frame and mounted him. We kissed some more, before he couln't take it anymore, lifted me up and pushed me back down on his cock. We both groaned at the contact. It had been two weeks since we had some time to ourselves after all. He kissed me for a few more minutes to let me get used to his size again. When it was me who couldn't wait, I started moving us. I was riding him while he had his mouth attached to my left nipple. After a while he grabbed my hips and made his thrust harder and faster. In a few minutes he was shooting his load deep far into me while my walls clenched around his member. I collapsed on his chest and we slept like that. Joined for the rest of the night.

**Again I'm sorry for the delay. You can blame my Word. Next chapter is the ball and will probably be posted tomorrow.**


	14. Chapter 14: The Ball

**Chapter 14: The Ball**

**EJ's POV**

Today is my 2500th birthday. Today is also my 200th wedding anniversay. Every vampire in the world has been invited to the ball that will pronounce Elena and I, princess and prince of Voltera. I will have to change Jacob's scent so nobody realises he is a werewolf, the kids will have to stay in their rooms,but that is not so big of a problem since they will be sleeping, and last but not least, we will have to sneak Jacob in the kitchen so he can eat something without the others realizing anything inconvinient for us. These are tonight's issues. Other than that it will be a nice evening for our big happy family. I'm just laying next to my beautiful wife stroking the little bump in the pit of her stomach. 6 more months and the wait is over. We will have our baby in our arms. In a year's time we will be able to hear his or her footsteps along with those of his or her cousins'. I lifted the covers carefully exposing only a little part of Elena's belly and kissed it.

"I love little one. Your mommy and I can't wait to have you here with us. You will love everyone when you meet them. We all will love and take care of you so nothing will happen to you. You will have the best play-mates. That's little Bella and EJ. If you are a boy, you will be hanging out a lot with us guys. Grandpa Emmett, Jacob, Alec and Felix will teach you everything about videogames. Demitri, Jacob and Jasper with grandma Rose will show you everything associated with cars, motorbike and vehicles in general. The music department will be covered by me and Edward. Your history instructor will be Jasper again, with the three kings, Marcus, Caius and grandpa Aro. If you want any advice on any medical stuff you can turn to Carlisle and me. And if you are a little girl? You will have the most modern and excuisite wardrobe and your mommy, Alice, Heidi, Jane, the queens Dora and Demi and grandmas Liz and Rose will make sure of that. Mommy, grandma Liz, Bella, Nessie and Esme will teach you how to cook and again I will cover the music department with Edward. Also I will most definitely have to scare many boys, since Elena Lillian Volturi is your mother, and I'm sure you grandfathers and uncles will be more than willing to help me in the task." Right then i heard a giggle. I looked up and was met with the most brilliant pair of eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Ever since you kissed my belly. I loved your speach." By now I had drawn the covers over her again and climb back up.

"Happy 200th anniversary!!!!!" I said kissing her softly.

"Happy 200th anniversary to you too and also happy birthday, old man!!!!" she kissed the tip of my nose.

"How long are you going to tease me about it?"

"Well, how about forever???" she said and raced to the bathroom wearing nothing. I was about to go after her when a storm entered our room. The famous Alice-Heidi-Jane-Rosalie storm.

"We have our eyes closed. Wear some boxers and get out of this room. The other guys know what you will wear. As I said, get out. NOW!!!!!!!" Alice yelled. True to their word they had their eyes closed and waited patting their legs.

"Geez Alice relax. You can open your eyes now." When they did, Rosalie and Alice gasped while Jane and Heidi giggled. "What?" I asked confused.

"How does THAT thing fit in my daughter?" Rosalie said pointing to my crotch. I was completely hard. I quickly threw some jeans on and spoke.

"Sorry about that. I was in a middle of something when the storm came." Elena had picked her head out of the bathroom door and giggled.

"Stop oggling my man!!!!! And mom although you don't want to hear it, it fits perfectly." she said in between giggles.

"Out mister!!!" Heidi then practically threw me out. I walked shirtless and shoeless to the living room where the guys were in the same situation.

"Let me guess" i said.

"ALICE" all of us said simultaneously. We laughed and spent the next 10 hours playing, goofing around with the twins until they went to bed, and eventually went to get ready. Alice was in charge of our outfits so were all dressed in black tuxedos but each had something different about it. Probably having to do with how our ladies were dressed. Each had a different coloured piece of cloth in our left chest-pockets. Mine was a dark blue.

* * *

**the party**

Guest were arriving like crazy. I had never seen so many vampires gathered in one place. Nomads like Peter, Charlotte, Alistair and many others tried to catch some small talk with the covens. Covens like the Denalis, the Amazon girls, Siobhan's clan, or the two-man romanian clan of Stefan and Vladimir. Everyone was eager and curious as to why they were gathered here. Looking in their minds trying to see if they pose a possible threat, I found many different versions of what this was all about. The most common being: a) the Volturi wanted to kill everone, b) They were stepping out and someone else would take over, c) the rumours of a prince are true. My father took the stand and is now speaking.

"My dear friends, vampires from all over the world, thank you for joining us this evening. I know you all must be wondering why the Volturi required your presence here tonight. According to my information, most of you think that we want to kill all of you, so relax that's not why you are here. Neither are we stepping out. Over the last few years, rumours of a prince have occured. Well my friends they are true. Tonight not only are we pronouncing him prince, but also celebrate his 2500th birthday and his 200th wedding anniversary. So without further due i give you Edward James Aro Volturi, my son and Prince of Voltera......" I came down the right side of the stairs, all eyes fixed on me. When i reached the bottom dad continued. ".......and his beautiful bride Elena Lillian Volturi, my daughter and Princess of Voltera."

Elena then appeared at the top of the stair looking absolutely spectacular. She wore a dark blue strapless dress, confirming my suspicions about the cloth in my pocket. The dress ended just below the knee, revealing not so much skin, but making you dream about it. It hugged her amazing curves perfectly also hiding the little bump. All eyes were on her. Most of the men's minds were filled with her in every compromising position there is. How i was able to control myself is beyond gracefully descended the stairs looking at me straight in the eyes knowing how hard it was to cotrol myself. She reached the bottom, took my extended arm and we made our way to the croud.

"You look stuning!!!" I said in her ear.

"You don't look half bad yourself. I'm glad you were able to pull yourself together."

"Well if it wasn't for that wonder, that i couldn't take my eyes off of,coming down the stairs i probably wouldn't have been able to. We proceeded to greet and thank all the people that came to share our joy. After all that was taken care of we went to join our family. Rosalie first hugged Elena and I congratulating us.

"Happy anniversary babies. And happy birthday Jamie. Your joined gift will have to wait. But your present, Jamie is from all of us. You may not carry the Cullen name, but you are a part of this family. So our present to you is this." She gave me a watch. But it wasn't any watch. It was the same Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and EJ wore. "It is the same watch the men in the family wear. It has our family's emblem on it. You don't have to wear it, if you don't want to, but we wanted you to have it."

"It's an honor, mom. I will happily wear it. Thank you. Although you didn't have to. You have already given me the world." I said lookig at Elena. They all smiled and went back to what they were doing. We danced, talked some with the guests, Elena received some congratulations for organizing such a lovely evening and in the end of the night, we sealed our anniversary making love to each other.

**Again I'm sorry for not updating more chapters. I would have at least one more to post, if that little incident never occured, but it did. Once again all reviews, comments, critism and questions are always welcome!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15: Shopping

**Chapter 15: Shopping**

**Rosalie's POV**

8 months into the pregnancy

I still can't believe my beloved daughter is in love, yet alone married to a Volturi. We used to be afraid of them. They were the reason Nessie had nightmares as a baby, after our confrontation. The only one in the family that didn't have these negative feelings towards them, was Elena. Now we all know why. And now here we are in the Volturi castle living, interacting and joking around with them. Everyone, even little Jane, has turned out to be the best of friends and family. Aro and Liz are nothing close to what we always imagined. They are loving, caring, kind, pleasant etc. And they love their son most than anything. At last my wonderful son-in-law. I would never believe that anyone would be worthy of my daughter, but he is everything she wants, needs and desires. And he is the father to her child. Jamie is a complete perfection. The twins love him, as do all of us. He jokes around with our guys, assists us with anything we need, no matter how ridiculous it is. He loves her. That's all that matters to me. I can see that everytime they are together. Like now, cuddled up together in the couch sharing a plate of pancakes in just their pyjamas. He is holding the plate with one hand while his other is wrapped around Elena, stroking her enormous belly. And she is feeding them both, laughing and caressing his face.

"What are you thinking babe?" my goof of a husband asked me snapping me out of my little world.

"Just how lucky our daughter is. I mean look at them. They are just sharing a plate of pancakes, but she is on cloud nine." I said snuggling closer to him.

"Babe, it's more like Elena eats everything." I smacked his arms playfully and he chuckled. "He is a great guy, I can give him that."

"That he is." I replied smiling. We all sat there watching the rest of the movie. We were watcing The Notebook. When the guy's torture finally ended, they went back to doing what guys do. All except Jamie, who probably didn't even notice the film had finished. I wanted to go hunting to felx my muscels a little. Liz had spoiled us. We hadn't run since we came here. I asked the rest of the girls and they agreed.

"Jamie, how about you, sweatie?" I didn't want to leave my daughter alone and I knew he would decline but I had to snap him out of it.

"Huh??? Um no I'm good mom. Thank you though." Always so polite. It was nice, but after a while it got boring. I wanted to see that vicious James everyboy talked about. I nodded and followed the girls outside. We were hunting for a full two hours. I had taken down three bucks and the other girls were in the similar position.

"Ready to go hime?" Liz asked when we all gathered together. We nodded and started to go back when Alice stopped us.

"Hey why don't we go shopping?" Heidi and I squealed at her suggestion.

"Sorry but I promised my Demi a bubble bath." Jane said looking down.

"And Alec expects me for something similar" Chelsea said also looking down.

"Ewwwwwwww Jane, Chelsea we really don't want to know." Heidi said.

"I'm in."Liz said.

"Me too." Nessie. was next. "And mom is coming too whether she wants it or not."

"But the twins........." Bella started.

"Will be taken care of by their father and uncles. You are coming." Bella let her head fall down in defeat.

"You should take El with you. She needs it." Jane said.

"Of course we will. Let's go tell her." We went back to the living room to find Jamie and Elena in the same position we left them.

"Get your pregnant little ass up, missy. We are going shopping." Alice said with a squeal.

"I don't have a choice huh?" We all shook our heads. "Okay I'm going to change. Baby, help me up please?" Jamie gladly got up and helped her. Thirty minutes later we were on the road to the mall. We parked our cars right in front of the mall. Two policemen came to us, but when they saw Liz and Heidi they raised their caps and wished us a good shopping trip.

"So where to first?" I asked when we were already in. We all turned to Elena.

"How about some cothes for the guys. With their training and eveything they have ripped most apart." Jasper, Emmett and Edward were training to make it to the guard. And Jacob wanted to be at the top of his strenght in case he was needed. Of course the best was training them and that was Jamie.

"Good idea. Let's go." We finished shopping for the guys and that's when Elena's and Nessie's stomachs growled.

"Hey I'm pregnant. It's not my fault." Elena said to a whiney Alice.

"It's not your fault that you got pregnant or that you are hungry?" Heidi asked giggling.

"Haha very funny, Heidi." Elena said in a mocking tone.

"It was baby." Liz said giggling. We got them something to eat and went on with our shopping. We were now browsing dresses.

"What do you think of this one? Felix asked me to find something nice to wear because he was taking me out tomorrow." Heidi got out of the dressing room in a red knee-length dress that would make any guy crazy with desire. It was stapless with a low back.

"The dress is great my dear. Felix won't know what hit him." Liz pointed out making us giggle.

"Do you think he will propose?" Heidi asked.

"What??? You are not married??" Alice asked dumbfounded.

"We are the only ones that haven't yet. We have been together for only a decade."Everyone was trying to find a clue that would indicate Felix's upcoming proposal. All except Elena. She was just smiling. "You know don't you?"

"It's usefull to have your mind connected to your mind reader of a husband. All the guys are helping him do something romantic. Some of the ideas actually are mine." We all squealed and congratulated Heidi.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me."

"Sorry but I promised I wouldn't start a conversation about it. Shit I need to go to the bathroom." Elena said.

"I'll come with you." Bella said. They went to the bathroom and a few minutes later Liz's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" She answered it.

_"MOM WHY CAN'T I SENSE ELENA'S MIND OR COMMUNICATE WITH HER???" _a frienzy Jamie asked.

"I don't know, baby. She is in the bathroom with Bella."

"_Mom please go check on her cause I'm going crazy here." _

_"_Wait we just got to the bathroom." We all gasped at the sight. Bella was beaten and UNCONSIOUS. A vampire can't be unconscious.

_"MOM WHAT'S HAPPENING????"_

"Teleport here NOW!!!!" In an instant Jamie was here. He saw Bella and immediately tended to her. He pressed his fingers on her forehead and she woke up.

"Oooooooo my God. ELENA!!!! Jamie they took her and then one of them did something with his hand and knocked me down."

"BELLA!!!! Calm down. Who took her? Do you know who it was?"

"THE ROMANIANS!!!!!!!!!"


	16. Chapter 16: Romanians

**Chapter 16: Romanians**

**Jamie's POV**

My baby girl just left with the others to go shopping. I really have no idea what they so much like about shopping but if it makes them happy, what can I say? After they left, I went up to our room to change and now I'm going to the games room. Walking in I can see the guys playing Maro cart with the twins. And Bella and EJ are kicking their asses.

"Man how can they avoid these stupid bananas? They are everywhere." We all laughed at that.

"They are not everywhere uncle Felix, you are just going right at them. Hello uncle J." An obsessed EJ said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Hey man." The guys said. The race ended bringing EJ in the first place, Bella in the second and Felix was last.

"How can you stand being nailed all the time Felix? I would have given up if I were you." Alec told him.

"It's easy. I get to chase them aftem!!!!!" With that the twins screamed and made a getaway. Two hours later Felix came with two exhausted squirts in his arms. "Do you want me to get them to bed Jake? Or will you do it?"

"Nah, give them to me. Thanks for tiring them so much."

"My pleasure Jake. So what's up guys?"

"Felix how are your preparations going? You know Heidi has started suspecting." Edward told them.

"Yeah and Elena refuses to lie to her sister if asked." I told him.

"Well I asked her to dinner tomorrow. I took all of your ideas in consideration but I think Heidi will like Elena's and Jamie's more, so I conbined the two. I asked Aro's permission to use the yacht and I prepared a few bottles of mountain lion, her favourite. I was now going to ask you, Jamie, for some of your love music. You know how every chick here loves that stuff. So please????"

"Sure bro. Anything for making Heidi happy." I told him. Suddenly, I couldn't sense Elena's mind anymore.

_'Elena??? Elena baby, please answer me cause I'm starting to lose it. ELENA!!!!!!!!' _I thought. Edward cauhgt on to that and came to my side.

"What happened?" Emmett asked concerned. I couln't answer. I was focused on trying to find Elena.

"He can't sense Elena. He can't communicate with her. There is nothing." He said and everyone froze. I took my phone out and dialed my mother's number. A few rings later she answered.

"_Hello?"_

"MOM WHY CAN'T I SENSE ELENA'S MIND OR COMMUNICATE WITH HER??" I asked in a frenzy.

_"I don't know baby. She is in the bathroom with Bella._" The others were still frozen.

"Mom please go check on her cause I'm going crazy here." There were some quick footsteps. A door opened and closed and mom spoke.

"_Wait we just got to the bathroom." _And then gasps.

"MOM WHAT'S HAPPENING???"

_"Teleport here NOW!!!!" _I located them and in an instant I was there. I looked at where the girls were and saw Bella on the floor unconscious. Only one vampire I know had this power. And she is a Denali for fuck's sake. I placed my fingers on her forehead and tried successfully to wake her up. She clounged to my arms and spoke.

"Oooooooo my God. ELENA!!!! Jamie they took her and then one of them did something with his hand and knocked me down."

"BELLA!!!! Calm down. Who took her? Do you know who it was?"

"THE ROMANIANS!!!!!!!!!"

"Let's get you all back." I told them already planning. When we arrived back I placed Bella in Edward's arms and told him to take care of her. Then Rosalie shoved me.

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO FUCKING CALM???? THEY TOOK MY BABY GIRL AND YOU....." I took her in my arms and she sobbed.

"Mom I'm nowhere near calm, but she is going to be fine."

"How do you know that? You can't sense her mind." Emmett asked.

"I couldn't sense Bella's mind either. Besides if they wanted to hurt her they would just do it. The Romanians want our position. They took the Princess of Voltera to provoke us. They don't have a clue about the extent of my powers. Neither do you. That gives me the advantage."

"What about the baby?" mom asked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. Do I have your permission to kill Tanya?" I said turning to Carlisle.

"Tanya? What does Tanya have to do with this?" Emmett asked.

"Well dad Tanya is the only one I know with the power to shout Bella or Elena down like that."

"THE BITCH!!!!! I WILL KILL HER!!!!" Rosalie yelled. "Let's go take our baby back."

"No. You will wait here. It's too dangerous for you. When I see Stefan and Vladimir I will definitely go crazy. I won't be able to look after you."

"We are all coming. Now let's go." I sighed in defeat and teleported the entire guard, kings and queens of Voltera along with Cullens without Bella and Edward and the Blacks.

* * *

**In Romania  
**

I teleported us right in the middle of the Romanian Palace. It was deserted so Stefan and Vladimir lived without disturbance. The two motherfuckers were sitting in their thrones and Tanya was in Stefan's lap. 100 newborns were around us. All with great gifts and stupid choices. They were soon going to be dead, because their gifts could do nothing to mine. We had formed a circle and everyone was in their attacking crouches.

"Well, well who do we have here? If it isn't the royal house of Voltera? To what do we owe this honor your Majesties?" The newborns laughed along with the sons of a bitch.

"Where is my wife you ignorant piece of shit???"

"Awwww, is that the way our prince talks to his people?" Tanya said.

"How could you Tanya? We are supposed to be family." Esme said trough gritted teeth.

"Mates come first dear Esme. And I found mine in your little gathering 210 years ago."

"Since you all came here let's get this over with. ATTACK!!!!!!!!!" Vladimir said. But nobody moved.

"I said ATTACK!!!!" but again nobody moved.

_"Moms, both of you are free to attack Tanya. And dads, Stefan is yours. As for the others. The newborns will be on fire in a few, you can finish them off. The fire won't hurt you_. _And everyone. LEAVE VLADIMIR TO ME!!!!!!"_

Two things happened at once. All four of my parents attacked Stefan and Tanya, and everyone else charged at the flaming newborns.

"What...." Vlad started.

"You really thought that I would seem so calm if I didn't know where my wife is. In your afterlife make sure you choose accomplices that have better control of their minds." With that I tore him apart. His arms, his legs, his tiny balls and finally his head. I turned around and everyone was looking at me for directions. I raced down the secret passage and found my baby girl, lying on a filthy matress, unconscious. I did the same thing I had done to Bella and my baby woke up looking at me straight in the eyes.

"Jamie!!!!!! I was so scared. I thought they were going to hurt our baby. Is Bella ok???" I nodded. She wasn't scared about her life. She was scared of Bella and our baby's life. I fell to my knees and started crying like a baby. "Stop crying teddy bear. We are fine"

"Don't you ever do that to me again!!!" I said crying in her hair. Rosalie came sobbing and hugged both of us. Emmett, mom and dad did the same thing.

"Um guys sorry to break the moment, I know you were all afraid something happened to me, but....." We all pulled back and she continued.

"...... I think I'm in labour!!!!!"


	17. Chapter 17: Birth

**Chapter 17: Birth**

_previous chapter_

_"Jamie!!!!!! I was so scared. I thought they were going to hurt our baby. Is Bella ok???" I nodded. She wasn't scared about her life. She was scared of Bella and our baby's life. I fell to my knees and started crying like a baby. "Stop crying teddy bear. We are fine"_

_"Don't you ever do that to me again!!!" I said crying in her hair. Rosalie came sobbing and hugged both of us. Emmett, mom and dad did the same thing._

_"Um guys sorry to break the moment, I know you were all afraid something happened to me, but....." We all pulled back and she continued._

_"...... I think I'm in labour!!!!!"_

**Jamie's POV**

"Are you sure?" Emmett asked panicking and Rosalie smacked his head. "Sorry just checking."

"Jamie teleport us back. To my study preferably." Carlisle said getting closer to Elena. I picked her up and teleported us back. Our parents, Carlisle, Elena and myself to the study and everyone else to the living room. "Put her on the bed. Elena how far along are the contractions?"

"I don't know grandpa. I haven't been in a state where I could count them. Jamie come here NOW!" I was by her side in an instant.

"I'm here, try to relax." I told her grabbing her hand in support.

"Shhhhh, it's going to be ok. Just wait until Carlisle tells you to push." Rosalie cooed her.

**_A few hours later_**

"Elena, I'm going to ask you to push now. Come on. PUSH!!!!" Carlisle told her after a few painful hours.

"Baby girl I see the head!!!" Emmett suddenly exclaimed.

"DAD TAKE YOUR EYES OFF OF MY VAGINA!!!!!!!!!!" Elena said sitting up. Rosalie pushed her back down and dad took Emmett out of the room with him.

"Emmett was right Elena. Just a few more pushes and it's all going to be over." Carlisle said. A few minutes later a small cry filled the air. That small cry brought a smile to both our faces. "Here is your daughter. Well done Elena." He brought our little girl forward and in her mommy's open arms.

"Hey you. We have been expecting you for quite a while, little one." She said cooing our daughter.

"WAIT!!! Can you hear that?" Rosalie said. We all tried to find what she heard. And we did. A steady pumping noise came from inside Elena's belly.

"I guess your wish comes true baby. There is more than one."

"Oooooooo my god!!! Someone take her. Shit it hurts." mom came and took our little girl. She cleaned her from all the blood and everything and put her in a pink blanket, as we waited for her little brother or sister to come in this world.

"Here it comes!!!!!!" Elena screamed. "Edward James Aro Volturi, you are NEVER touching me again!!!!!!!!!" And there it was. The cry of life of our child.

"With great pleasure I present to you your son." Carlisle placed our boy in my arms while Elena laid her head back.

"Good job baby." Rosalie said kissing Elena's head.

"Can you bring them here?" Elena said.

"How about we clean, feed and examine them first? It should give you a little time to rest a bit." Mom said. We nodded and I handed Rosalie her grandson.

"We'll leave you two to yourselves. We'll bring them in a few minutes." Carlisle said closing the door.

"How are you feeling?" I told her when we were alone.

"Over the moon. Come here." She said scooting over.

"What? I can touch you now?"

"You know I didn't mean it. Now come here."

"Once again you got what you wanted." I kissed her head.

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted twins, didn't you? And at least one boy?"

"I see your point. He looks like you though."

"And our little girl looks just like you. Speaking of."

"They are both perfectly healthy. They've been measured and everything. According to Edward, they were asking for you." Rosalie said holding our little girl and mom was holding our son.

"Here." With that, Rosalie gave me our daughter and mom handed Elena our son. Everyone had entered the room by now.

"They are beautiful. Congratulations." Nessie said hugging her cousin. "Do they have names?"

_"You tell them. I'm too tired and amazed by our little angels." _Elena thought to me.

"Well, those of you who aren't included in the names, don't be disappointed. We love you anyway. So I'll stop babbling now. So this little angel here...." I said pointing at the baby in Elena's arms "..........is Maximilian Emmett Felix Volturi. But we will call him Max." The two teddy bear of the family couldn't help but smile at our chosen name. "As for this little princess? Her name is Lillian Jane Elizabeth Volturi and will be called Lilly." It was now Rosalie's, Jane's and mom's turn to grin like fools.

After a difficult situation, joy always follows. Our little miracles prove that!!!!!!!

**Sorry it's **_JeaBaby _**I'm gonna need your help. As a loyal reader, how do you want the story to continue? I have a general view of how I want it to unravel but I want your opinion too. That of course includes all of you who gave this story a shot. Thank you for reading. Next chapter will be posted tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 18: The day after Bliss

**I wanted to make it up to you, for the last chapter's length**. **So this is a probably one of the longest chapter yet. Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Chapter 18: The day after Bliss**

**Elena's POV**

Even though I was practically sleeping all that time I was with the Romanians, giving birth got the most out of me and I was exhausted. So I asked if we could go back to our room. Each grandmother picked one of the twins up and Jamie picked me up and helped us all back to our bedroom. Since there was no second crib, I asked our mothers to put Max and Lilly in the middle of our glorious bed. With a kiss on each forehead, they put the sleeping angels on the bead and exited the room leaving us with our babies.

"Honey, can you put me down please? I want to put some water on my face." I asked Jamie when mom and Liz where gone.

"Sure baby. Um would you mind if I laid down while you are in the bathroom?" He asked when I was on my feet again. I was still really sore but I could stand.

"No, not all. Go ahead, I'll be with you in a minute." I walked in the bathroom and put some water on my face. There was a weird taste in my mouth, so I decided to also brush my teeth. When that was taken care of, I went back to our room and was met with the cutest sight ever. Jamie was on his side of the bed turned sideways and had his arm over our children. Lilly, who was closer to her daddy, had turned towads him and had her tiny palm on his chest, right above his heart. Max had his back against his big sister's and his little arms wrapped around Jamie's palm. Like I said, the cutest sight ever. My poor baby must have not slept in over 48 hours, if he fell asleep so quickly. Now that I think about just their birth lasted 18 hours. So it's natural.

I laid next to my son and mimiced my teddy bear's pose. The heartbeats and the steady breathing of all my babies prevented me from sleeping for quite a while. Eventually though, it worked as a lullaby and I fell asleep. The next day I woke up to high-peaked squeals. Opening my eyes, I saw my goof of a husband blow some air in his daughter's tummy making those squeals that woke me up fill the room. He then proceeded to do the same to Max, earnig the same noises. Jamie was so wrapped up in their little game that didn't notice I was awake until I laughed. He looked up and shot me my favourite smile. A smile of pure happiness.

"Good morning!!! Sorry if we woke you up." He kissed me over our children.

"Good morning to you too. And I really don't mind. In fact, if I was to wake up at this sight everyday, I would be a happy woman." Max then reached his arms for me. I smiled and gave him my pinky, which he immediately started sucking on. "I think our little man is hungry."

"Yeah, well make them two." He said pointing to Lilly who was doing the same with his pinky. I pulled my night-gown gown and brought Max closer.

**Jamie's POV**

I watched as my beautiful wife nursed our one-day-old son. The moment she brought him close to her breast, he started sucking hungrily. The sight brought some livid mental pictures in my mind.

"You know I can see those too, right?" She asked amused.

"Sorry, I can't help it." I said chuckling. When Max was finished, she put him down and asked for Lilly. Then it was her turn to cause those images come to my mind. I was so jealous right now.

"Jamie!!!!! You can't seriously be jealous of your own daughter!!!!!" She giggled.

"Well seems like I can. You have no idea how much I want to be in her place right now." I rearranged myself to fee a little more comforable.

"Sorry, but I can't help you there right now. You'll have to wait for a month."

"I know, I know. It's worth these little miracle but I don't have to like it though." I was now nuzzling Max's full tummy now and he grabbed my hair which were in close proximity to his hands.

_"Mine!!! I love you mommy and daddy." _Max thought.

_"Me too!!!" _Lilly thought smiling against her mother's breast.

"And we love you both. It seems they are growing at the same pace Bella and EJ are. Have you linked their minds?" I shook my head confused. "So that means one or both of them have that power of yours."

_"Who are Belly and Jay?"_ Lilly asked.

"It's Bella and EJ and they are your cousins. They are a year older than you and have been eagerly expecting you." I told her. "Let's get them dressed, so they can meet their family."

"Let me guess. Alice changed the entire baby wardrobe." I nodded. "Let's go." We dressed the twins and headed downstairs to everyone.

**Lil EJ's POV**

I was in the play room with dad, uncles Emmett, Felix, Demitri and Alec. We were playing Mario Winter olympics in Wii. It was Alec's turn to figure skate. Felix and Emmett were the funniest of all. Bella and I had our birthday in three weeks. We looked and acted more like 5-year-olds, but anyway.

"Dad when can we see the twins?" I asked just before it was my turn.

"Well that depends on Auntie Elena and Uncle Jamie. When they wake up and come down you will be able to see them." Felix answered grinning. "I still can't believe they gave the little squirt my name. I mean I expected yours, Emmett, to be one of them but not mine."

"You were the first to welcome Elena here. You even protected her form Jane's insults, and you were Jamie's best man. It's only natural to give their son your name." Demitri told Felix.

"What??? Jane insulted Elena??? I thought they were best friends. They even gave little Lilly her name." Uncle Emmett stated getting angry.

"Relax man. How would you have acted when a girl takes away your brother? From the moment we left in peace 210 years ago, Jamie has been always checking on Elena. Jane always had his undivided attention and all of a sudden, Elena comes and fills Jamie's mind. In the begining it was a little hard, but after a few weeks they became the best of friends. Jane was even Elena's made of honor." Alec said calming Emmett down.

"I have another question." I said, bringing everyone's attention back to me.

"Shoot, squirt!!!" Demitri told me smiling.

"What do they look like?" my sister came through the door screaming.

"What happened baby girl?" Dad asked concerned.

"THEY ARE COMING DOWN!!!!!!!" She screamed again.

"I guess you will have your answer soon enough, son." Dad said going to the living room. Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me with her. When we entered the room, Auntie Elena and Uncle Jamie were seated on the couch and everyone was around them.

"Bella, EJ!!! Come here to meet the newest members in our family." Mom said motioning us forward. When we were in front of them, I looked up and got lost in the deep blue ocean of her eyes. I couldn't look away. I could hear in the background my family speaking to me and Bella, but ignored them. All I cared about was Lilly. I stepped forward and grabbed her extended hand.

_"MINE!!!!!!!" _I heard a voice in my head. Like when uncle Jamie speaks to us through his thoughts.

_"Definitely YOURS!!!!" _I thought back. With that the beautiful little girl in front of me smiled and I grinned like a fool.

**Lil Bella's POV**

I was sitting in the kitchen eating my cereal when Auntie Rosalie came in and said that the twins would be in the living room in a few moments. I squealed and went to get EJ and the others. I knew they were in the play room, so I went through the door screaming. Dad was immediately by my side.

"What happened baby girl?" He asked me concerned. I looked around the room to the curious and worried faces of my brother, dad and uncles.

"THEY ARE COMING DOWN!!!!!!!!" I screamed again and there were a few sighs of relief. Dad turned to EJ and spoke to him.

"I guess you will have your answer soon enough, son,"and headed to the living room. I grabbed EJ's hand and dragged him with me. We entered the room to find everyone around the biggest couch in the room, probably where Jamie and Elena were sitting with the twins.

"Bella, EJ!!! Come here to meet the newest members in our family." Mom said motioning us forward. Everyone took a step back and let us go forth. EJ was looking down and my eyes were locked with those red rubins. It belonged to the baby sitting in Uncle Jamie's lap. They looked so much alike. Max was a miniature of his dad. And he was beuatiful. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I knew someone was talking to me but I couldn't focus on whoever it was and what he or she was saying. He raised his little arms and tried to reach for me. I went close to him and let him hug me. Uncle Jamie must have helped him.

_"Belly!!!!" _I instantly knew it was him. His thoughts were directed to me.

_"Yes, Max. I'm Bella" _I thought to him. I went to pull back and his grip tightened.

_"You are MINE!!!!!!" _His tone was very possessive, but I knew he was right.

_"Yes, I am."_

**Elena's POV**

We dressed the kids and went downstairs. For some reason they were really eager to meet the other twins. We made our way to the living room. Mom and Liz came to us and kissed all four of us. After them the others present did the same. We were seated on the couch in the middle of the room and were surrounded.

_"Wow a lot of people!!!" _Max thought. Jamie and I laughed causing him to clap.

"Yes, a lot of peole Max. And they are all your family." His daddy told him.

"Started growing fast huh?" We nodded.

"And either one or both of them have one of daddy's powers. The power to link and read minds." Everyone was shocked by my words. The doors opened and the rest of the guys appeared. Bella and EJ must have been with them cause Nessie next spoke.

"Bella, EJ!!! Come here to meet the newest members in our family." The ones in between us and the twins opened a path for them to cross. "Meet Lillian Jane Elizabeth Volturi and Maximilian Emmett Felix Volturi. Your cousins." But the twins weren't paying any attention to their mother. Even before she spoke for the second time, Bella had made her way to Jamie and Max. Max wanted to get at the edge of his daddy's lap and Jamie helped him. When there he enveloped Bella in a hug and an internal conversation begun.

_"Belly!!!!"_

_"Yes, Max. I'm Bella."_

_"You are MINE!!!!!" _I was surprised by his possessive tone. And even more when I saw Bella smiling at that.

_"Yes, I am_!!!!" Edward, Jamie and I gasped at their little interaction but before we could tell everyone else EJ looked up at Lilly and had the same expression his sister only moments ago had. Lilly extended her hand and he came closer and grabbed it.

_"MINE!!!!!!" _She shouted in her thoughts. EJ looked surprised hearing her thoughts but quickly responded.

_"Definitely YOURS!!!!!!" _

"You have to be kidding me." Jacob exclaimed. He didn't look angry, just couldn't believe it.

"WHAT???" Dad was crazy with worry.

"They imprinted on each other." Jamie said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

"How??? They are supposed to be cousins." Nessie said and the others nodded.

"They aren't blood-related. The fact that we considered them cousins doesn't make them that." Edward said.

"Still. How could it be?" Jane said.

"Guys look at them. They haven't even realized we are talking about them. They are too lost in their own little world." At Alice's words everyone looked at Jamie's and my lap. Max was playing with Bella's brown curls, while she had laid her head gently in his lap. EJ on the other hand was lovingly stroking Lilly's cheek and she was smiling.

"They are cute." Nessie said after a while. Jacob, Jamie and I all nodded. I guess now Ness and I would be more than just cousins.

**Don't you think it's super cute??? Both the scene in the begining and the end??? Review and tell me what you think. Just like everyone else, reviews really make my day.**


	19. Chapter 19: Good Idea

**Chapter 19: Good Idea  
**

**Jamie's POV **

Two weeks have passed since the twins' birth. We figured out that both of them have to the power to link minds. Luckily we don't have the normal screams and night feedings, regular human have to go through. Maybe it's because there part vampires or it's just who they are, but Max and Lilly don't wake up until after 8 am. That of course isn't in Nessie's and Jacob's best interest since their twins, want desperately to be around ours. Max and Bella as well as Lilly and EJ have been inseparatable. Whenever Max is not being held by an adult, Bella is on the ground with him. Same happens with EJ and Lilly. They take their usual naps together, and when they have to go to sleep, they have to say goodnight to each other. Even through their minds. It's pretty cute, but also annoying. The only time Elena and I spend time with them alone, is in our bedroom and even then they want to go to the other twins.

It was late at night and we were in our bed cuddled up together. I had my head laid back on the bedframe and Elena had her head in the joint of my shoulder and run her fingers over my chest.

"What are you thinking?" She asked me after a while.

"How annoying our children's imprinting has become." I told her stroking her hair.

"So it's not only me and Nessie."

"No, it's not. I mean they don't even want to spend time with us."

"Don't say that. They are our children, they are babies. Of course they want to spend time with us. It's just that want Bella and EJ with them." We lay there for a few minutes, when an idea popped in my head.

"I have an idea!!!" I said sitting up, pulling Elena up with me in the process.

"What? What is it?"

"Well, in a few days time it's the kids' birthday, right?" She nodded and I continued. "Why don't we go back in Forks for a few weeks? I'm sure Jacob and Nessie have missed Seth, Leah, Embry and the rest."

"And where would we stay??? The main house can't accomodate all of us."

"Are you forgeting about my last birthday present???"

"I can't believe I had. We spent an amazing time there."

"Yeah we did. And hopefully we will spend some more amazing time with our children. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeee....... Say yes." I had now got on my knees and pouted.

"You are really irresistable when you pout like that." She also got to her knees and kissed me.

"Is that a yes?" I'm sure my eyes lit up.

"Yes you big goof. Now let's go dress Lilly and Max and go tell the others about your idea." And she ran outside our room and in the kids' room in just my boxers and her tank top. I followed her example and walked to the children's room in just my boxers. I passed Heidi and Jane in the hall and they of course whistled at the sight. Elena then appeared in the door with the sleeping forms of Lilly and Max in her arms. "Stop checking my man out." She said playfully in their direction.

"Sorry. He is too hot for his own good." Heidi said smiling.

"DADDY!!!!" My twin angels yelled when they finally opened their eyes.

"Oooooo so now you want me? Not EJ or Bella???"

_"OOOO come one daddy!!! You know we love you." _Lilly screamed in her thoughts.

"Right!!!" Max agreed.

"Here comes the tickle monster!!!! Run for your lives!!!" They both jumped out of their mommy's arms and ran in their room. I chased after them in vampire speed and started tickling them. When I was fully satisfied, we dressed them and went downstairs to tell the others of my idea.

"BELLY!!!!" My son screamed when he saw his imprint.

"EDDIE!!!!" Lilly was the only one allowed to call EJ like that. We let them once again go their future loved ones and joined the adults.

"Hey guys!!!" Jake said when we approached.

"Jamie had an idea for the twins' birthday." Elena said sitting next to her mother.

"Yeah well I was thinking that we could go back to Forks for a few weeks. That way you could see Seth, Leah, Embry and the rest and we could keep both sets of twins apart for a little while."

"I like your thinking." Jake said snickering.

"What are you two talking about?" Rosalie asked giving Elena and me a bowl of cereal.

"Thanks mom!!! And we have become sick of the fact that the kids want to be together all the time." I told her.

"For God's sake, they have imprinted on each other. What did you expect? Would you want us to keep you apart, Jamie and Elena? Or maybe you, Jacob and Nessie?" Rosalie said raising her arms in the air in despair.

"Do you think Jacob that we liked the fact that you were always around Nessie? Or maybe that she wanted to spend all of her time with you?" Bella said in their defence.

"You may have not, but I was sensible enough to stay away for short periods of time, so you could spend it with her. They have NO LIMITS." Jake said back at Bella.

"THEY ARE KIDS!!!!!!! How do you expect them to have control over their actions? They are one-year-olds and three-week-olds." Alice said jumping in on our argument.

"ENOUGH!!!!!!!!" Emmett said with a growl. He then turned to Bella, Alice and his wife. "If they want to spend more time with their children, they will do it. It's their kids we are talking about here. Rosie when Elena was little we had her all to ourselves. Even giving her to Alice or Esme pained you. How do you expect her not to feel that way?" Rosalie put her head down at Emmett's words. "As for you, little sister, even if Nessie wanted to spend all of her time with Jacob, he always left you to yourselves for a while. Why should this be any different? We will just go to Forks, Jake and Ness will visit his old pack and Elena and Jamie will be leaving not so far away from us. The kids will still be able to see each other every day." Bella followed Rosalie's lead and bent her head down.

"THANK YOU DADDY!!!!" Elena said running to him and hugged him.

"Thanks dad!!!"I also told him

"Awesome speach man." Jake said with his mouth full.

"Yeah uncle Emmett. You sure know how to keep them at place." Nessie said giggling.

"I know Ness. I am a very talented man." We laughed at that.

"So we are going, right?" Jake asked swallowing.

"Yes Jacob. We are." Carlisle answered smiling.

"How about us? Aren't we invited?" Felix asked pouting.

"No big brother. You are not. You either come or DIE!!!!!!!" Elena said using her crazy scientist laugh. Felix pretended to think about it for a while and then nodded.

"So when are we leaving?" Nessie asked.

"How about tomorrow? Does that give you enough time to pack for a few weeks, Aice and Heidi?" I asked them.

"I'm not sure if I can make it. I mean I have to get clothes and .........." I didn't pay any more attention to her after that.

"I'll try." Heidi said nodding.

"Good. Jake why don't we phase and chase those little devils?" Jake nodded and we changed our forms in middle-air going after the running squirts. I faintly heard my mother talking to us on the way out.

"Don't make a mess when you come back."

_JeaBaby _**I will continue with the idea I told you about in my reply. Now that I think about it, we are nearing the end of this story. But, there will be a sequel with how Max's and Bella's life went on. So don't worry. Thank you for reading and just so you know: Reviews make my day. Tomorrow I start school again, so my updates won't be that fast, but I'll work on it. **

**xoxo**

**Catherine.  
**


	20. Chapter 20: Return

**Chapter 20: Return**

**Jacob's POV**

Today we are going back to Forks. Ness and I spent half of last night packing the kid's and our own things. It was mostly clothes and little things like toothbrushes and other. Bella and EJ were very eager to say the least. They couldn't wait to show my former pack members Lilly and Max. I still can't believe my own children are blowing me off. I know Ness, Jamie and Elena feel the same way so now I'm more relaxed. I thought that I was the only one so I never expressed my views. I mean, who would be sad that their kids found their soul mates? I guess those who wouldn't had their share of time with their munchkins. I want to have that too.

"Jake we have to go." Ness walked in the room with her suitcase in hand. It just had what the kids would need. Everything else was already out with the rest of the luggage.

"I'm coming babe!!!" I exited the room and went to the hall where the others were. I could see Leon, Nick and some more loading our stuuf in the cars. "Weren't you supposed to teleport us back to Forks?" I asked Jamie as I approached.

"Yes, I was. But that was until Elena said that Lilly and Max should have a flight-experience." As he said that we both rolled our eyes. Only Elena would think of something as trivial as a flight as important.

"It will be their first. Now both of you stop mocking me and help with the loading." To prove her point she grabbed our ears and pulled us towards the baggage. Of course her action brought some giggles from Bella, Max, Lilly and EJ. After spending half an hours trying to fit Alice's AND Heidi's necessities in the van, we were ready to go.

* * *

**Jamie's POV**

When we were finally done Jacob and I went back to the hall where in that moment my mother had Lilly and Max in her arms sobbing. My father was behind her, soothing her. Elena was similng and had tears in her eyes.

"Mom we will be back in a few weeks." I told her wrapping my arms around my beautiful wife.

"You know that's the longest you've been away from home. And it's the first time I will be away from my grandchildren." She kissed their cheeks and they hugged her. A few minutes later, she gave them to their grandfather and turned to me and Elena. "I really have a bad feeling about this. But it's what you want to do, so I must support you, my babies." She kissed and hugged us both like she did with the twins. She actually embraced us like she was never going to see us again. But she is a mom, so we just let her have her way. "I love you babies."

"And we love you mom!!!" Elena then squeezed her harder. "You could always come with us."

"I know, Elena. But I can't leave my husband behind. You know how that would make me feel." She gave Elena a knowing look.

"Of course I know how that is. I was feeing crappy everytime he left." She kissed my jaw.

"Come on everybody. Let's move out." Jasper said in a military tone. And we did. Forty minutes later we were jet and departing. We put the kids to the bed at the end of the jet as we had done with Bella and EJ on the way to Voltera. The couples once again scuggled together on the couches. We were 3 hours into the flight when Elena spoke.

"Hey guys, have you planned anything for the twins birthday???" She was looking at Jacob and Nessie.

"Well El, we were about to yesterday but Jamie's idea caught us in surprise. So no." Ness looked down in embarrasemet.

"Good!!!" She practically squealed.

"Good???" everybody apart from Edward and me, who read her mind, and Alice, who saw what was to happen.

"Have you seen Jamie's house back in Forks?"

"It's OUR house, baby."

"Sorry, I'm still getting used to it." She kissed me and looked at the others expectantly. "Have you?" They shook their heads and my wife continued. "It's the perfect place. It has an pretty large backyard where we can have a barbeque for those who eat. It also has an olympic sized pool which means we are all going to have the best time ever."

"Don't you mind?" Ness was looking directly at me.

"Don't be silly. Why would I mind? Having my family over? Or maybe giving my niece and nephew the time of their lives?" She run over to me and crashed me in an Emmett-like hug.

"Thank you!!!"

"No prob."

"Why don't you four get some sleep? We still have about 10 hours to reach Seattle." Typical Esme. Worrying about all of us.

"Sure grandma." Elena and Ness said simultaneously. Jake and I just nodded.

* * *

**11 hours later**

About ten minutes ago we let the Cullens and Blacks settle themselves and we, the Volturi, went to our own house. It was already too late, so we agreed to meet tomorrow at our house. Of course the others had seen the house since they helped build and decorate it. I never got suspicious because my mother had many times in the past requested their help in that kind of stuff. They actually considered themselves experts. The only ones that hadn't seen it were Alec and Chelsea because at the time were accompanying me in a mission.

"Wow!!! I knew you were good but I had no idea you were that good." Chelsea exclaimed when she got out of the car. Felix, Heidi, Jane and Demitri were proudly smiling at her.

"Thank you Chels!!!" Jane said from Demitri's arms.

"Wait till you see the inside. They have really outdone themselves." Elena said.

"I like the pool." Max said from my right shoulder.

"Me too. Daddy, can we go swimming in the pool?" Lilly said from my left shoulder with puppy dog eyes. Who could say no to those ocean blue eyes? Right before I gave them permission to go, Elena interrupted.

"Lilly!!!! Stop dazzling your father." I mouthed a 'thank you' before she tought. '_I'm the only one allowed to dazzle you._' Our internal conversations were always shielded from our talented twins, in case there were some X-rated comments. "You will go swimming later. Now we will unpack. Okay, young lady?"

"Yes mommy." She looked down defeated.

"You all know where your rooms are, so I don't need to show you which is whose. Go ahead." I fucking love it when she commands people around. At her words I immediately got hard. How will I be able to survive one more week, if she is acting like that??? She of course noticed my discomfort.

"_What happened baby??? Getting uncomfortable???" _She thought snickering. I lost all coherent thoughts. The only thing I wanted was to get her naked on our bed.

"_How much longer???" _I thought to her trying to remember how long I would have to wait to fulfill my inner wishes.

"_Just a week, according to Carlisle. But if you are a good boy, I will give you something to hold on to tonight." _She is definitely doing this on purpose.

"_I can't wait!!!!!!!" _She nodded. We hadn't done anything because we always had our hands full. Either the twins were sleeping with us, or we were too tired from playing with them, Bella and EJ all day.

"Now that you have finished your little chat, can we go in?" Max asked impatiently. Elena and I laughed.

"Ok, let's go." I told them and we went inside. Half an hour later everything was unpacked and placed in their place, the twins were fast asleep in their cribs, and we were sitting in the living room.

"We are going hunting. Do you want to come with us?" Jane asked us.

"No, I'm good thank you." Elena said and Jane nodded.

"How about you big brother?"

"Nope. I'm good too."

"Okay. We are going to be back tomorrow then. Have fun." Jane shot us a devilish look.

"Don't worry Janey. We definitely will." Elena said before straddling me. I instantly got hard. She just giggled.

"I see that. Bye" Jane as well giggled. Now we were totally alone with the chance of the kid's waking up below 0%. Elena crashed her lips down on mine. The passion and need in the kiss evident. It had been way too long since we kissed like that. Our lips moved in complete sync. I licked her lips desperately asking for them to part. Smiling she did just that. My tongue immediately went in her mouth and massaged her own tongue. The battle was soon over and I was the winner. She let me taste each and every side of her mouth. Her hands were roaming over my entire chest all that time and when the tongue-battle ended she started unbuttoning my shirt. When we pulled apart to breathe, her lips never left my skin. She kissed and licked her way to my ear before whipering.

"I can't believe I haven't pleasured you cock in so long" Her words got me even harder if possible and also made me shiver. She smiled, kissed the spot right behind my ear and trailed kisses across my now bare chest. I could see she was very eager to reach my belt, because she didn't pay as much attention as she usually does to my chest. She unbackled my belt, unzipped my jeans and reached her hand inside.I moaned loudly when she grabbed my dick.

"oh fuck." She just smiled and started pumping. I couldn't wait to have those luscious, talented lips around me, so I raised myself and got off of my pants.

"Eager, aren't we?" Elena said. She ran her hand teasingly along my length.

"You have no idea how much."

"Let's see if I can help you relieve some tension." With that she lowered her face and licked the precum on the tip. "Mmmmmmm" She gave my dick another long lick, before enveloping the head in her skillful mouth. I groaned and moaned at her ministrations and my hips start bucking upwards. She bobbed her head up and down a few times and then deep-throated me. Elena relaxes her throat and slides down on my cock, swallowing around me in the most delicious way. Her hands come up to hold down my thrusting hips, sliding down to tug at my balls. Closing my eyes, I let my sense of touch take over. I don't want to see. I just want to feel. I grab a hold of her hair and encourage her to go faster. She moans and it causes her mouth to vibrate around me bringing me closer to the edge. She continues to deepthroat me and I feel my release approaching.

"oooo my........ Elena, baby......... so close........fuck I'm cumming" she bobs her head once more and I expload in her mouth. She keeps on sucking and licking until I'm done and clean.

"Delicious as always. I think that will enable you to last one more week."

"What if it doesn't?" I asked getting up and pulling my pants back up.

"Then I guess I will have to suck you dry again."

"If you talk like that, you will have to do it again soon." I said smirking.

"Let's go to bed."


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday and Trouble

**Chapter 21: Birthday and Trouble**

**Jamie's POV**

A few days ago a got the best blowjob of my existence from my wonderful wife. Well maybe it wasn't the best (she has given me much better ones), but it sure felt like it, since I had 3,5 WEEKS to do anything with her sexually encircled. Anyway, today is Bella's and EJ's first birthday. Of course my family will be present, but I also get to meet Jacob's former pack members. People like Seth and his bitch of a sister Leah, Embry, Colin and Brady. These are what is left from the orignal pack. Sam, Quil, Jared and Paul have been long dead. They had decided to grow old and die with their human imprints. I don't blame them. I would have done the same thing. Seth is now in charge of everything pack related. He is now the Alpha, having taken Jacob's position. He has to deal with all the young and immature wolfs, which makes me feel sorry for him. He now is exactly like me. Taking care of the young. Watching after them. Training them. It totally sucks.

All my family is now making the final preparations for the party. All except Jacob, Ness, Bella and EJ who are in La Push visiting and reassuring the people there that no one will hurt them. Our set of twins is currently sleeping so that they are abe to stay up as long as possible. Thanks to Alice, we know that the weather will be on our side so I'm now preaparing the portable barbeque for those of us who eat. The others are fixing the lights and decorations. Well it's actually more like the women command and the men execute. They are totally bossing us around, but we are so wiped that we love every second of it. Two warm hands wrap themselves around me and I immediately recognise who they belonged to. Elena.

"When are our guests arriving?" I asked her.

"In 10 minutes according to Jacob. We shoud wake the kids up."

"Don't worry. I'll go now." I turned in her arms to face her and kissed her.

"Why does he get the easiest job. All he has to do is prepare the grill and throw some steaks on it. Anyone can do that." Felix whined.

"Stop whining Felix. And they want to eat those stakes afterwards, that's why you must not get anywhere near them." Chelsea said.

"Okay, I understand that. But he also gets to kiss his girl. Heidi will you kiss me, my gorgeous fiance?" Everyone gasped at that. Heidi smacked his head.

"I told you not to say anything. This is Bella and EJ's day."

"He finally proposed?" By this time, Elena had gone to her side with obvious interest to see the ring. "Please let me see."

"Ok fine." She showed them the ring and it was the same exact Elena had urged Felix to buy. "Isn't it amazing?"

"I knew it. I was right. I told you she would like it." Elena said looking at Felix.

"That's why I always listen to you little sis." Felix said from on top the roof where Alice told him to put some lights.

"I'm going to wake the twins up. Be right back." With that I ran to the kids' bedroom. They were still sleeping peacefully. Alice had already prepared their outfits so I didn't have to pick them out myself. I walked over to Max's crib first. I picked him up and laid him on my shoulder.

"Hey buddy, wake up. Bella is going to be over soon."

"Bella???" Max sheepishly asked.

"Yeah she is going to be here any minute. Let's get you dressed." Alice had picked a black pair of pants and a white shirt for Max to put set was completed with a small black tie. I helped him with the shirt and the tie. His outfit was identical with mine.

"Can I go to Bella now?" Max asked when he was ready.

"You will have to wait for your sister. Will you help me wake her up?"

"Sure" He jumped up in Lilly's crib. He nudged her and spoke. "Lilly, wake up" The sight of my son trying to wake his big sister up always fascinated me.

"What??? I'm sleeping."

"Come on sweattie, the party is going to start any minute now."

"WHAT??????" She immediately got up and went where her blue little dress was. It also exactly like Elena's dress. Of course it was a little more childish than Elena's but still the similarities were obvious. "You should have waked me up sooner!!!!!!!!! Daddy, could you help me with my dress?"

"That's why I'm here princess." I helped her zip it up and she went to the mirror. I followed, grabbed the brush and brush her hair.

"Thank you daddy. Mommy!!!!!!" Both she and Max went to their mother, who was standing in the door watching us. They jumped in her arms.

"I came to see what took you so long and maybe hep with Lilly's hair, but you have it all under control."

"Yeah, he is the best daddy in the world." I walked over to my angels and wrapped them all in a hug.

"Thank you darling. Now why don't we go downstairs?"

"Yeah!!!!!!!!!" They both squealed and jumped on my shoulders.

"Can you handle them both?" Elena said kissing me. I just nodded. She turned her gaze to our children. "When we go downstairs there are some people we would like you to meet. So don't go to Bella and EJ right away. Ok???"

"Yes mommy." Both said rolling their eyes. They had heard that many times the past few days. Elena turned and walked towards the stairs and we followed.

"Are excited to meet these new people?" I asked them when we were on the stairs.

"Actually we are a little worried, right Max?" He nodded. "What if they don't like us? Or you daddy. You said that they used to be afraid of us." Elena stopped us abruptly and turned to face us.

"Look at me. The pack used to be afraid of the Volturi and some still are. But you all are my family. My kids, my husband, my brothers and sisters. If they treat you or your uncles and aunts bad, tell me and I will take care of it. Ok?" We nodded. "Now let's go" We reached the hall and found Felix, Heidi, Demitri, Jane, Alec and Chelsea there.

"What are you guys doing here? The party is outside." I told them.

"Yeah, but we wanted you to be there for our first encounter. Just in case anything happens." Heidi said.

"You know. Like lose control and attack us...." Felix started.

"......Or the other way around." Jane continued.

"Ok then. Elena lead the way." The doors opened and Elena stepped out with the rest of us on tail. Seth and his pack were talking with the Cullens, Jacob and Nessie. Bella and EJ were in their parents arms and were looking lovingly at Lilly and Max. Elena ran in Seth's open arms. If I wasn't sure of Elena's love I would be very jealous now. I know they are and always have been friends but still.

"Seth!!!!! I've missed you!!!"

"I've missed you too, Elena." We then reached them. The pack, except Seth, tensed when they saw us.

"Seth, everyone let me introduce you to my family. This is Felix, Heidi, Alec, Chelsea, Demitri, and Jane. And the goofs there are my husband Jamie and our children Max and Lilly. Guys you already know who is who so I won't bother you with that." She came to my side when she finished introducing us. Seth stepped forward first.

"Nice to meet you in person, Jamie. I'm glad Jacob didn't hurt you so much on our last encounter." The twins gasped at Seth's last words and glared at Jacob. I shook his extended hand.

"It's good to know that at least one of you isn't afraid of us. Nice to meet you too Seth."

"And you must be Lilly and Max. Bella and EJ haven't stopped talking about you. It's nice to meet you. I'm Seth, Bella and EJ's uncle." They shook his hands. They were quite shy and distant. "Do I smell bad to you?" Seth asked curious as to why they were so distant.

"We just don't like what your sister is thinking." Leah gasped at Lilly's words along with the rest of the pack. I hadn't noticed what Leah was thinking because I knew it would be bad.

"So you can read minds huh? What was she thinking?"Seth asked glaring at her.

"Yes we can, and she called us bastards and our family filthy bloodsuckers." Max said and everyone behind me crouched ready to attack. Soon Emmett, Rosalie joined them. The wolf also got ready to pounce.

"STAND DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!" Both Seht and I yelled. The Volturi, Emmett and Rosalie did. The wolfs though didn't. Then Elena advanced to Leah. She slapped her hard, I even think she broke Leah's jaw.

"CALL MY CHILDREN BASTARDS OR MY FAMILY FILTHY BLOODSUCKERS AGAIN AND YOU WILL WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!!!!!!!!!"Elena yelled when Leah fell back.

"She is right Leah. If you think, my niece and nephew are bastards then the same applies for my children. I know you are a bitch but if you ever insult them again, I will forget that you are Seth's sister and kill you myself." Jacob said pulling Elena back. Leah picked herself up and got out of here.

"Are you okay babies?" Elena asked Lilly, Max and myself.

"We are fine. I personally expected that from Leah." I tolde her as Max and Lilly nodded. Bella and EJ had come to us and were glaring at Leah.

"Daddy can you set us down?" Max asked and I did what he wanted. Bella and EJ grabbed them in a hug to confort them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!" Lilly and Max yelled. Seth bent down so he was on eye-level with the kids and spoke.

"I'm really sorry for my pack's behaviour. Do you want me to send them away maybe?" He asked looking at all of them. Elena was the one to speak.

"No, just tell them not to attack if they value their lives. It's Bella and EJ's birthday and they should be here. Kids why don't you go play. And EJ, Lilly and Max?"

"Yes???" they said looking at her.

"No phasing!!!!!"Ness and Elena said at the same time. They looked defeated, but nodded.

"You know that we won't hurt anyone, right Seth?" Elena asked.

"I know Elena, I know. But you can't blame them. They grew up to fear the Volturi."

"That's my fault. If I had told you from the begining none of this would have happened." Elena said turning to hide her face in my chest.

"You honestly believe my sister wouldn't have done anything to piss someone off?" She laughed at that and we joined her. She lifted her face and kissed me passionately. When she was satisfied she pulled away.

"She just relaxes that way." Jane said upon seeing Seth's puzzled expession. The rest of the evening passed with a lot of fun, eating and swimming. The wolves gradually relaxed and joined in the fun. I got many congratulations for the steaks as did Esme and Bella for the rest. The twins loved their presents. Most were toys and outfits, or a notebook and things like that. After opening the presents we all decided to try the poo. When we were playing with the kids in the water, my phone started ringing so I got out and picked it up.

"Hello."

_"Your Highness, you have to come back!!!!" _It was Ginny, the human that lived with us back in Voltera. When the rest heard her voice, they all gathered around me.

"Why, Ginny? What happened."

_"The whole castle is BURNED DOWN!!!!!! There is no one here."_

**There you have it. There is one more chapter of this story and then the sequel, which I remind you will revolve around Bella and Max's life**. **Another reader has put my story on alert so I guess the story's reputation gradually rises. Thank you all for reading and please review!!!!!**

**xoxo**

**Catherine  
**


	22. Chapter 22: Grief and a New Begining

**The last chapter of "Volturi and Cullen". I can't believe I have written 21 chapters. I never expected to have any support, but when some of you put me or the story in alert, I have to say that I became a little greedy and thought I would have some reviews as well. I've got 11 so far. It's definitely better than nothing, but because of the alert I thought I would have more. Also prepare a packet of tissues. You will probably need it. I did. Anyway I'll stop whining and give you the chapter. Here you go!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 22: Grief and a New Begining**

previous chapter.

"Hello."

_"Your Highness, you have to come back_." It was Ginny, the human that lived with us back in Voltera. When the rest heard her voice, they all gathered around me.

"Why, Ginny? What happened?"

_"The whole castle is BURNED DOWN!!!!!!There is no one here."_

**Jamie's POV**

There were many gasps. I was frozen. I couldn't move. My grip on the phone loosened and it fell off of my hands, but Demitri was quick to grab it. I fell to my knees. There was no way that could happen. The Volturi were the most powerful coven in the world. We had Jane, Alec, Chelsea, Demitri......... And I brought them all here. I left the castle unprotected. I'm stupid. But they can't be dead. MY FAMILY CAN'T BE DEAD.

I could feel Elena's hands around me and her tears on my shoulder. I could hear what was left of the Volturi sobbing uncontrolably. Ginny said there was no one there. Maybe they were able to escape. I had to go back. I had to be sure. I got up and realized I was also crying. I was ready to teleport when Elena spoke between her tears.

"You are taking us with you whether you want it or not." I nodded and teleported the Volturi back home. The sight we were faced with brought even more tears and sobbs. We all fell to our knees. Our home, the castle we grew to who we are today, the place where I made love to my wife for the first time was no longer there. In its place was a mountain of ashes. The air was filled with purple smoke, that meant that some of our friends, brothers, sisters, parents, aunts and uncles had died. We could smell the scent of them. All of them. My aunts and my uncles were gone. My parents were dead. I would never see them again. Mom's feeling was right. Something terrible did happen. That hug we shared, the one that felt like it was our last, was indeed our last. I told her not to worry and that she would see us in a few weeks. How could I have been so stupid? I knew my mother's feelings were always right, why didn't I leave some behind? They could have saved some.

"You don't know that.......(sobbs).......They could have died too." Elena said and dropped her face between her legs.

"It's all my fault. Our family is dead, because of me. If I never suggested going back to Forks none of this would happen." I told them never averting my gaze from the ashes.

"Your Highness!!!!" Ginny yelled when she saw us.

"Do you know who did this Ginny?" I asked already planning my revenge.

"Some human boys. They thought it would be funny. They didn't know." My plans immediately fall apart. I thought that one of our rivals did this, but it was an accident.

"Where are they, Ginny? I'll rip them apart!!!!!!" Felix said still sobbing.

"You are not going to touch them, Felix. Mom would never want us to hurt them. She had taught us better." I broke down remembering my mother. I owed her my life, my way of living, my whole being. She fought for me even when I was killing her from inside out. She fought with my father when I did something he disapproved. She taught me to be the gentleman I am today. And now she is gone.

"Why didn't they call to me??? I could have got them out."

"It's mom we are talking about here, Jamie. You know she would never put us in danger. She probably knew there was no escape. She wanted to keep us alive. Typical mom." Jane said and we all laughed half-heartedly.

"Right. She was our mom, as were the other two queens. And the king were our fathers. And we will remember them for that." Heidi continued.

"We will cherish everything they gave us. Their love, beautiful memories and each other. Because don't forget that they were the ones that created us and brought us together." Chelsea told us.

"They may have not helped in my creation, but they gave me a husband, brothers and sisters. They will never be forgotten." Elena said rising.

"They taught me to be a gentleman and not the pig I was as a human. They gave me a place to stay and a family." Felix made his own remark.

"We never be able to see them again, but they will always be with us. In our flawless memories and in our hearts." Demitri was next.

"They helped us adapt into this life, control our thirst and our powers. They made our lives mean something." Alec's turn. They had all gathered in front of the ashes and waited for me to say something.

"I'm sorry for all the thing I did to you as a child. How dificult I made your life in the begining of mine. But I surpassed all that and became someone you were always proud of. I'm also sorry you won't get the chance to see your grandchildren grow up. We'll make sure they remember you though. Thank you for everything you have done for me and we miss you. Goodbye." I was still crying. I got up and joined the remnant of my family and we all gathered in a group hug. We looked back at the ashes, said our goodbyes to Ginny and I teleported us back in Forks. Lilly and Max were immediately in our arms.

"Mommy, Daddy why are you crying?" Lilly asked with tears in her eyes. Elena knew it was pretty hard for me to tell them so she did instead.

"Remember daddy's parents?" They nodded. "Unfortunately we are never going to see them again." Elena and I started crying again. I noticed that Jake and Ness also started crying at Elena's words.

"But why?" Max asked.

"Well, there was an accident and the castle burnt down. They were inside and couldn't get out. They are.............." She couldn't finish the sentence. Seeing our weakness, Jane continued.

"They are dead. But they are always going to be with you. In your memories and in your hearts they lie. As long as you remember them they are with you." Bella, EJ, Max and Lilly joined in our crying. We stayed there for quite some time, until I got up.

"So what now, your Majesty?" Carlisle asked me. He must have seen my surprise because he continued. "You are the king now."

"I guess it's a new begining. I think we should move and forget about rebuilding the castle in Voltera. I don't think I could handle it." The others nodded.

"I think I speak on behalf of everyone else when I ask this. Would you mind if we joined you, your Majesty?" The Cullens and Blacks nodded.

"No I wouldn't mind your joining us, but don't call me 'your Majesty', we are a family!!!!"

"Jamie, can I join you too???" Seth's words took me, and everyone else for that matter, by surprise.

"You do realize what happens if you do right?"

"Yes I perfectly understand. And I don't mind changing my last name to Volturi either."

"Welcome to the family then." I told him.

"Jamie we would like that too." Carlisle said and the others once again nodded.

Here we were. The covens of Volturi and Cullen joined together to form the family of Volturi. And we have an eternity ahead of us.

**I don't know about you but my bin is now full of used tissues. Here is the end. Or is it a begining? I'll start working on the sequel now , but with homework and everything I don't know when it will be up. Thank you for reading and I hoped you liked my first attempt. I sure enjoyed it. Review and tell me your opinion of the story and propose some ideas.**

**xoxo **

**Catherine  
**


End file.
